The hat of destiny
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Quinn is the director of the glee club at WMHS and she's having some flash backs of her own. And it all boils down to one thing, the hat of destiny.
1. Chapter 1

AN: One shot.

Universe info: Quinn is a teacher at WMHS, she graduated Yale at the top of her class and she becomes a teacher in New Haven before moving back to Lima after her mom dies.

0000

The moment when a student learns something is my favorite, that light that shines in their eyes when they finally get it, and that smile they give you like you're the only person that's understood them. That's my favorite moment. I don't see it often but when I do, I cherish it. I live for it. I grow when they do, and when I get a new batch of students, when it's that time to start over, I stare at my class and wonder who they'll become. When I see a slushy fly, I'm always dropped down a few pegs and I remember that I am the one that started this. I stop it, I give detention to whoever threw it. It's not okay. I know that, I knew that, and this is my chance to stop that but I can't stop the anger I feel when I walk into the choir room and I see my old life laughing in my face. I walk to the board and write on it.

"What does this mean?" I look at them and they just stare.

They are nothing like the class I was once a part of, I mean these are smart kids and thee are talented kids, but they don't really jump to respond. I stare at the two Cheerio's in the back, Avery Rivera has Susan Peoples arm in her lap and is rubbing the inside of it with both hands gently as Susan plays twirls hair from her blond ponytail around her finger. Chris Potter is standing in his chair looking out the window, I always wonder what he's looking at and I always wondered the same about Kurt. Jessica Chang and Mitch Cohen are holding hands and ignoring me. Skywalker, not his real name it's actually Jude, is talking to Erika, the head Cheerio, while she ignores him. Amber has pulled Chris down and they're gossiping, wonderful, and finally the stars and some times bane of my existence, Michele Howard and Eddie Simmons are sitting together just talking.

"Hey, what does this mean?"

Michele looks at the board, "Grow up?"

"Yes."

"Growing up." She smiles, "Are you talking about the ever changing, growing, and amazing evolution of music?"

"No." I look around, "Anyone else?"

Chris raises one finger, "Are you telling us to grow up?"

"Or are we singing some lame song from your time about growing up?"

"Avery, I never get tired of you and your voice. It brightens my day." I sit on top of the piano, "No, does anyone else wanna give it a shot?"

Susan smiles at me, "You want us to be adults."

I smile at her, nope. This is not what I meant at all, but I like her so I won't say anything. She reminds me of Brittany.

"Close." I slide off the piano, "Grow up, we hear those words all the time but we never think about what they mean. Or what someone means when they say it. It could be a reference toward maturity or music but it's not. It's an attempt to box you in to this never ending circle of bullshit."

They're listening now.

"When we ask you things like, 'What do you wanna be when you grow up?', who has an answer?"

Michele throws a hand up. "I will be on Broadway with the likes of Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. The world will bow to the brightness of my star and..."

"Shut up Howard, God every time you talk I want to punch you in the face."

Michele looks at Erika, "Your jealousy is understandable but your threats of violence are unnecessary."

I feel a flashback as Eddie puts his arm around Michele's chair and Erika's eyes instantly fill up with water. She's not looking at Eddie like everyone thinks, she's looking at Michele as she cuddles closer to Eddie. I know Avery is watching her from across the room. When I look over at Avery she's watching Erika sadly before putting her head on Susan's shoulder.

"Everyone stand up."

They all stand up and I look at them.

"Separate." I watch them stand individually, "No one knows who they want to be or what they want to be. We all have dreams and goals, but what are you going to be? I went to school with Rachel and Kurt...they didn't know what they were doing. They had their own dreams but they were as clueless as all of you are now."

I walk around them and start separating them from one another and putting them in different pairs. I stare at them but my focus is on Erika and Michele, they pull me to them without really trying.

"I have paired you all with someone that you've never approached outside of this room. People that you have barely spoken to, politely. You have a week to get to know one another, the school year will be over in a week. Summer breaks starts and you'll ignore one another but take this week to grow up and get to know one another."

Avery looks at Chris, "This is glee club, what does this have to do with glee?"

"Fine, come up with a damn song that describes the growth of your budding friendships and young childish state of minds. Out."

I'm a wonderful teacher.

0000

Late night working in my office is mind blowing, grading final papers is irritating, and the words of students brighten my life. I take off my glasses and hold up Erika's paper beside Michele's, I am interfering in the life of kids. Michele is a perfectionist with child like writing and Erika is a perfectionist with perfect handwriting but she slants it so carefully. My door opens and I look up, Erika is standing there looking at me, she's not in her Cheerio uniform, she's wearing Superman pajama bottoms and a white shirt. She's in her night clothes and she's barefoot, I point to a chair and she sits down as I turn around.

"I won't mention how inappropriate it is that you've showed up here barefoot to hangout with your teacher in darkness if you don't mention that I'm going to smoke."

She stares at me, "Whatever."

"So eloquent." I grab a cigarette lighting it, "What can I help you with?"

She looks at me, "You did this on purpose."

"What?"

"My life is over and it's your fault."

"What?"

"I went to talk to Michele, we were...and then...after that we kissed."

I look at her, "What?"

"We were talking...I was telling her about my dad...I started crying and she was holding me...then we kissed. And I blame you!"

"Oh? Why?"

"Oh! That is all you have to say! You paired us together, you...you...you didn't let the hat decide!"

Glee kids have a history of overreacting and some days I want to call Mr. Schue and apologize on behalf of us all. I take the hat out, the hat of damn destiny.

"Pick a name."

She glares at me and I shake the hat as she picks out a name, she opens it and screams. I take the slip from her and read, _'Michele', _okay so the hat of destiny is not on my side. I had a wonderful point but I guess I have another one.

"The hat has spoken." It's 3 in the morning, sue me, "Go home."

She stares, "That's all you have to stay. You spend days giving out all this long stupid advice. You make speeches and you get passionate but you tell me that the hat has spoken and to go home."

"Yes."

"I hate you."

She storms out the office and I sit back looking into the hat, the hat of destiny, it drives me up the wall to realize that this stupid hat never worked for me.

0000

"Wow, I really just want to punch him in the face." Avery smiles, "But he's a pretty and I learned that he sounds like a woman on the phone."

Chris stares at her, "She's a mean lesbian that's completely whipped. But she's a great singer."

I smile as Chris and Avery sit down, they're wonderful singers and they seem to like one another. I have my duet team for sectionals. I have an irrational hate for Eddie and Michele as a duo so any excuse to separate them is exhilarating.

"Erika. Michele. Come show me what you learned."

They stand, Erika glares at me, as they sit down on their bar stools. They stare at one another and I watch Michele look at us flashing her brilliant smile. That girl is always ready to be a superstar.

"We're singing an acapella mash up of Pretty/Unpretty because we feel." She takes Erika by the hand, "It shows how we see ourselves and each other. I learned that Erika is the prettiest girl I've ever seen...but she's so much more."

Erika looks at her, "Can we just start?"

"What have you learned?"

Erika glares at me, "That I still hate you."

When they start singing I suddenly want to cry as I watch Erika sing the part that belong to _her _all those years ago and Michele is singing my part...it's unusual. But it's not secret out of the two Erika has the stronger voice, she's just not a solo person. The way they stare at one another makes my heart pound in my chest, the way Erika closes her eyes looking away makes me feel a pain that I can only recall in this room. When they finish, they just stare at one another and I close my eyes, ouch.

"Amazing..."

0000

I'm gonna get fired and that's okay with me. Well not really, I put Finn in charge because he owes me a favor, I mean he teaches Drama so he can double with glee. It's the last week of school. All he told me was to go for it and that's why I love the guy, my best friend. I walk around New York and look at the back stage pass in my hand as I flash it around going into the building, _she _sends me a pass to every show. Now I'm using it. I walk up to Kurt and grip his shoulders.

"Where is Rachel?"

"Oh my God, Quinn, she's in the dressing room. What are you doing here?"

"Uh...glee club...hat of destiny...blond cheerleader and tiny annoy brown haired girl..."

I walk pass him and his confusion going to the door that says Rachel Berry on it.

"Rachel. Here."

"Quinn...what...why do you have that top hat?"

I stare at the hat, God..this was...I sat in the cab and filled it with the members of the club from my day. I look at her, it's the hat of damn destiny.

"It's the hat of destiny.."

"I know that Quinn, I know but why..."

I sigh, "There is this girl in the New Directions, she's a blond HBIC and captain of the Cheerios and she had her stupid boyfriend stolen by the biggest and smallest diva in school. And they kissed and the blond yelled at me for not using the damn hat and I put it out because I was like she'll get Skywalker's name and she'll go home and go to bed."

"Your students shouldn't be in your home Quinn."

"We were at the school, I had some stuff to finish. But she pulled out Michele Howard's name and she screamed at me and said she hated me but then they sung that damn song...Pretty/Unpretty and Erika is so in love with Michele...just pick a name out the damn hat."

Rachel stares at me, she raises her eyebrow and reaches into the hat pulling out a name.

"Quinn."

"Who was it?"

"Quinn."

"What?"

"It's Jesse. Why is Jesse in here?"

"I put in every glee club member we had from beginning to graduation. It's a lot of names in that hat. And I my own name in there just as many times to see what would happen...I saw in a magazine that you're engaged to Jesse and that's great...I just needed to see..."

"Quinn, you pick a name."

"What?"

"Pick a name."

I pull a nae out the hat and unfold it.

"Artie."

"Are you in love with Artie?"

"No, I mean we went on a few dates but no. It was like hanging out." I shake my head, "What's the point?"

"We're adults. The hat didn't work before and it doesn't work now. Jesse is gay, we were goofing around with the paparazzi. He's been with Kurt for a year. Did you even read the whole article?"

"No."

She smiles, "Okay then, you need to relax. If this is your way of asking me on a date I will say no."

"...All I have to do is ask?"

"Yes."

I look down, "You wanna go on a date with me? After your show."

"Sure. Do you have your ticket?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, see you after the show. And you can tell me about your kids too." She pushes me out the door.

0000

A Year Later

I watch the club dance around and sing they're so excited for the start of the year, new members have signed up, we are the reigning champions, and they're just so talented. I smile when Avery and Kevin, this new kid that is a kick ass dancer, finish their song and sit down. I hop on the piano looking at them.

"Okay, so I hope everyone had a wonderful summer."

"Outstanding. Erika and I went on this wonderful weekend trip at her lake house and we..."

"Michele, she didn't want us to answer. That's why she didn't ask. She's presumptuous."

I quirk an eyebrow at Erika and she shoots one right back at me.

"Anyway, I got a word on the sectionals theme, Broadway. And I have a surprise for you guys." I hop down and walk over to the door opening it, "I present to you, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel."

Chris stood up, "Kurt, you are my idol. Oh my God, he is standing right there."

"Someone hold me I can't...i can't handle it..."

Chris and Michele go to each other as Erika hides in her shirt, understandable, it's hard dating a Broadway nerd.

Rachel looks at me, "Weird."

"I know."

Michele walks up, "I aim to be like you so I can knock you off the top."

"Good luck with that."

I stare, "Rachel."

"What? I'm merely accepting a challenge."

Michele crosses her arms, "Diva off. Auditorium. Right now."

"You're on."

I watch Rachel lead out the class, with Kurt behind them and I shake my head. This...this was not the point. I look up and see Erika smirking at me, she's so smug all the time.

"What?"

"The hat was right."

I stare at her and then the hat, "That hat never worked for me."

"Really?"

"Work the exact opposite every single time."

She stands up, "You know what Quinn?"

"What?"

"Thank you...for the hat that is. I mean, I still hate you.":

"I hate you too. I hate both of you. I hate the entire club."

"Such a wonderful teacher."

She walks out and I shake my head reaching into the hat, pulling out a name. Rachel.

"The hat of damn destiny works!"

0000

AN: I really don't know what made me write this


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have writers block...well not really I've reached a point in my current stories where the chapters are long and I get bored writing so I do one shots.

0000

I stand in front of my class, Rachel is sitting with them just smiling at me, I am so disappointed it's not hard to miss. I sit on top the piano and stare them, it's completely silent and everyone is sitting there just watching me and waiting for the explosion of anger they know is coming, poor Rachel does not. See I've instilled a fear of failure in my glee club, my New Directions do not lose and we haven't for the last four years. I have taken up the teaching style of Sue Sylvester with some of Schue's good qualities, I'm friendly and fun in Schue's respect but I am tough and I won't accept anything less than the best. We are talented there is no excuse for losing, none. While we technically didn't lose, we didn't exactly win either. They know that means extra practice, before and after school because we're talented and we shouldn't be winning by default. Literally by default. Freaking Sue Sylvester was a judge and announced that we won, that we by default because the other team bribed a judge. She said that we would have lost because we obviously still didn't practice until last minute. That enraged me, Mitch stumbled and almost dropped Susan, Avery forgot her dance move and just jumped on Kevin's back and proceeded to ride him like a pony. Erika and Michele somehow ended up in this lovestruck stare that lasted 45 seconds after their song was over. A whole 45 seconds, I counted after the first 10 because damn that was longer than Finn and Rachel.

"So, why are we losers?"

Rachel looks absolutely appalled but she doesn't move.

Avery sighs, "Because we won by default. But look, that dance was hard."

"We practiced for 2 weeks." I hold up two fingers, "Why else?"

Mitch rubs the back of his neck, "I almost killed Susan, but I lost my footing."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you lose your footing?"

He blushes, "I was mouthing I love you."

I stare at him, he is so serious and that, that irritates me. Because we...it's just...okay so I may have looked at Rachel too long but everyone looked at Rachel so it wasn't obvious.

"Erika and Michele, you are no longer allowed to do duets, because everyone knows your in love with hand holding but damn it...you just...make me sick." I rubbed my temples.

Erika rolls her eyes, "We said sorry. I just love her."

"I love you too sweetie, and you look adorable."

They're wearing matching shirts, it's nauseating.

"This is just stupid. We are losers because you lost focus. Love is wonderful, love is powerful, friendships are beautiful, and we are an amazing and talented group of losers."

"Quinn, we're going to regionals."

I roll my eyes, "Yes, as the team that won by default. Victory is quite bitter right now."

Like I said, they are amazingly talented kids and they are strong, they need use that passion they have in here out there. It's cool to goof off on stage but when a song calls for it. Not because you forgot you step back instead of forward so your immediate reaction to pony someone.

"Go to the auditorium and prepare for auditions. We're starting practice now. No break. No chill time, go."

They all jump up and run out the room. I jump down and Rachel stands up looking at me with her arms crossed. I'm in for it now, I knew it was a bad idea to let her in here after a show down like that. I a horrible at holding my tongue, I do the same to my honor's class on a regular basis. They are too great too fail. I won't allow it. They are the future damn it.

"Quinn, that was incredibly rude."

I shake my head, "No, it was nice. I usually throw in a few cuss words and make threats about hitting them with flour. I have improved greatly."

It's true, after I hit Chris, Finn thought that I should maybe calm down with the threats but in my defense, he said that I wouldn't do it.

"Quinn, you can't talk to stupids that way. It makes them fee l worthless."

I raise an eyebrow, "No they don't. I tell them they're talented all the time. Greatness deserves greatness. Do you remember when you called me and told me about Kurt getting into NYADA and that song you sung?"

"Yeah. I sent you the video."

I smirk, "I know. And I played it. I showed them that's what greatness looks like."

"Quinn..."

"Good is not good enough. If they want to be good then they better bring their grades up because performing isn't for them. Good performers are not worth a thing but great performers, they last."

She kisses me, "Well, when you say it like that."

0000

"Quinn!"

I look at Rachel, "What?"

"Stop arguing with a child!"

I close my eyes, rubbing my temples, "Erika is not a child. She's almost 17."

"A child."

"Okay, everyone go home. Practice at 5 tomorrow, don't be late."

They walk out, hurling out 'I hate you' and 'Screw you Q' as they walk out. I look at Rachel and she stares at me as I sit down. I knew this was a bad idea. I just knew it. This is ridiculous, they're use to it and they actually like it. They told me that no one tells them they can do better and demands just that. I don't insult them out loud, Erika and Avery are the exception here, and I support them. Hell half of them have slept on my couch.

"Quinn, why do you think this is okay?"

"Because I'm a fantastic teacher."

"Quinn! Are you always this...blunt with them?"

"No, I'm actually a lot more blunt." I shrug, "Look they tell me when I go to far and I always listen."

She stares at me, "How often have you gone to far?"

"Three times."

"Three?"

"I threw flour at Chris, I taped Michele's mouth shut which really offended her, and I threw a wad of paper at Eddie."

She stares at me and walks away, see she is always so serious and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I refuse to change my teaching style, it's effective and people adore it and me. Parents like me and students respect me it's a fair trade. I get up and follow Rachel's steps until I see her sitting in the passenger seat, I grade a lot of papers at home now because I have someone to come home to. I get in the driver's seat and pull out the parking lot, heading home. Rachel moved in with me right before Thanksgiving, she did some guest appearances on a show for about 7 episodes and decided she liked acting more so she moved in with me, completely backwards to move from New York to Ohio to act but she flies out for auditions all the time. I kept my mom's house after she died so we live here now.

"Rachel, come on, lighten up. It's not that bad."

"I know, but seriously you throw paper at students?"

"Well, throwing a pencil would be dangerous."

She laughs, "God, you're a dork."

0000

I sit on the couch grading papers as Rachel rest against the arm of the love seat, with her thighs against mine and her feet resting on the arm of the couch. She's watching some reality show and really distracting me because she wants sex so she's wearing boy shorts a white tank top with mo bra. I want her and I want her now but I have papers to finish. I can't tell people that I don't have their papers because I got laid. She's makes little sighing noises to catch my attention or she'll stretch for an extra long time, like she's doing now. I stare at her chewing the end of my pen, okay if we fool around I can finish everything by at least one. I put the paper on the table and spit the pen out, gripping her hips as I turn, I lean down and kiss her deeply. She wraps her legs around my waist and I trail my fingers under her shirt.

"Damn it." I get up, "Someone better be dead."

"Last time you said that Finn's dog died."

I roll my eyes and walk over to the door opening it. Erika pulls Michele into the house, I push the door close and follow them into the living room. Rachel jumps up and runs up the stairs, Erika watches with a goofy smile until Michele slaps her arm. I walk to the couch and sit down as Rachel comes down the steps wearing one of my gray Yale shirts and shorts so short that she should just kept on her boy shorts as she walks to the couch sitting down. She looks so irritated.

"I'm not offering you a drink." I look at Michele, "I don't care about proper manners."

Michele rolls her eyes. "Whatever, tell her what you did."

"We didn't have to come here."

"Tell her what you did."

Erika looks at me, "I hate you."

"I hate you, nice ears."

Erika pulls off her sock monkey beanie, "Shut up. Look, we were watching a movie and we were kissing and uh..."

"She stuck her hand up my skirt."

Erika blushes and hard looking down as Michele crosses her arms, I look at Rachel and she's staring at me.

"We know you helped Mitch and Jessica with their sex problems and seeing as someone won't come out, even though their mother already knows because she caught us, we have no one talk to sex about and my parents will forbid her from ever coming back if I even talk to them."

I stare at Michele, "Breathe when you talk. This is so unprofessional."

"She's throwing us out so she can have sex."

I glare at Erika and she's staring at Rachel's legs, I snap my fingers and she looks right at me.

"Babe, take Michele in the kitchen, give her a carrot."

"What?"

I look at Rachel, "Please."

"Much better."

Rachel stands and leads Michele into the kitchen. I look at Erika and she looks at me.

"Did you really just shove your hand up her skirt?"

"She moaned..."

"Did you ask?"

"Well...come on, we've been dry humping and grinding and dude...she's so hot."

"I am your teacher." I look at her, "Listen, don't pressure her, keep your hand out her skirt unless she guides you there, and never say, 'Dude you're so hot', to her."

She glares, "I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?"

"Just once..."

I nod, "Exactly, listen, do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Why isn't she ready?"

"She said she's ready but I'm clearly not if I'm too much of a coward to come out to my mother."

I nod, "There you go, if you're so ready then you need to come out to your mom. But you only come out because you're ready not because you want to have sex."

"I'm just really scared...yeah she's caught us but...she lives in denial until she's confronted and..."

"You can only do something this important when you're ready. Listen, I know it's scary when I came out to my mom in college she all but cut me out of her life. I understand the fear of it all, but you just gotta remember, you need to be ready."

She smiles, "Thanks Q, I'm gonna take Michele home." She stands. "Chele!"

"Don't yell at me."

Michele walks out grabbing Erika by the hand and they walk out. Rachel comes and leans in the kitchen door.

"Now, where were we?"

I smile and look at her legs, then I look at the clock and the papers, frowning. I look at her and she rolls her eyes going up the steps.

"Your time management skills suck."

0000

By Friday I can already tell that they've improved greatly and I know I'll be giving them the weekend off. They stand on the stage, atop the risers ready to perform what they've been arranging after school, all of them wearing black and white. It's beautiful. I smile as I watch them, they all look so ready to show me something. I'm always proud of them, even when they decide to goof off during showcases, they're a loveable group of goofs.

"_You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand."_

Eddie steps down between Erika and Michele, _"When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in." _

I watch them and sit up straighter as they dance together during the chorus and move around in such an expert way that it breaks my heart and brings back all the memories from high school. Watching Michele turn to face Erika as she stands there so close to breaking that I can feel my chest starting to crack. Erika never looks away until she has to look out at me. When they finish I can hear the sound of Erika sniffling as she runs off the stage. I get up and go to look for her.

When I find her she's sitting on the bleachers, tears pouring down her face. I walk closer to her and sit down, looking at her. She puts her face against my arm and let's the tears fall harder, I don't know what to say so I say nothing. I just let her cry.

0000

"You can sleep in this room. It use to be my sister's but yeah there's the bed and that's a desk and that's a TV."

"Let me guess, is that a window?"

I glare at Erika and flick her in the head before walking out the room. Her parents kicked her out. She told them this morning and they kicked her out right before school. She spent all day holding it in and finally cracked on stage, after we sat outside for 20 minutes she finally stopped crying and told me what happened. I took her home, helped her pack and brought her to my house. I walk down into the kitchen and look at Rachel, she walks up kissing me lightly.

"You're an amazing teacher."

"On Monday I was horrible."

"Not horrible just pushy." She kisses me again, "I'll show you just how amazing you are."

She leans up kissing me deeply, pushing me against the counter as she grips my shirt tightly.

"Gross."

I groan and look at her, "What do you want?"

"Are they're rules?"

I shrug, "Don't go to jail."

"Nice."

"No, Quinn." Rachel looks at her, "Open door policy when Michele is over, midnight curfew during the week, and 1 am. on weekends."

Erika stares, "Isn't this Quinn's house?"

"She's my girlfriend, she lives here. It's her house too. Besides if you wanna argue with her, be my guest."

It's funny to watch Rachel turn around, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks up at Erika, she's about my height, but Rachel has her down to size in no time.

"Right, anyway, can I go see Michele?"

"Sure."

"Don't break curfew or Quinn will ground you."

We both stare at Rachel in shock before Erika walks out muttering under her breath. Rachel turns around and kisses me.

"This is good preparation for a child of our own one day."

She kisses me again. A child of our own, thank you hat of destiny.

0000

AN: This is just fun.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Adding another. Yes, this is pretty fun. I like fluff and I like seeing if my stupid jokes can make anyone laugh.

0000

Whenever a couple in this club breaks up, it's hell on me and our progress. But watching Michele behave like a child while Erika tries not to cry is horrible. Even Finn has noticed, he's helping me out today because Finn is the only teacher here that I actually like enough to help me judge performances for solos and duet partners. But watching Michele sing 'Need You Now' with the new boy Charlie is like dejavu on crack. Charlie is a sophomore, with a pink mohawk and his hair just buzzed on the side so it's still there. He's a blond with a pink mohawk, wearing a gray band shirt, and jeans. He looks like ...well he kinda looks like me and Puck. He's really good, he's amazing, he can play guitar and he's honestly the best boy we've had in a while. I kind of want to cry because I know they're gonna be the duet partners and I have to go home with Erika. I wish Michele was a lesbian...because this would be easier but no, she insisted on coming out as bisexual when Erika came out. Now that she's single every boy in school wants her.

It's odd because Erika came out and she got a slushy to the face for the first time ever. She cried and then she took it upon herself to destroy the slushy machine with a baseball bat. It was probably the greatest thing I had ever seen and I hated giving her detention for it, I mean normally I would have fought for her and said she was defending herself, but she always started a riot. She convinced Skywalker to hijack the principle's office, she didn't change out of her slushy clothes, and he started playing the instrumental to 'Teenagers' and all hell broke loose. Needless to say, it was pretty exciting. But detention worthy.

"That was great you guys."

Michele grins looking at Charlie, "His voice is perfect."

"Thanks Jew babe. I figured it was the only way to keep up with my proud Jewish heritage by singing with my Jewish American Princess."

I look at Finn and he looks back at me, I told him that it was weird in this room, out there it wasn't dejavu every five seconds but in here it was like these kids had a script of my life.

Erika scoffs, "That was mediocre at best. He missed a string, she was pitchy, and dude you're not bad ass, you're kind of lame."

"Shut up Punky Brewster."

She stands up, "Or what? Are you gonna hit me with your little guitar? Is that a Nirvana sticker? Dude, can you name a Nirvana song that isn't 'Smells Like Teen Spirit?" She smirks when he says nothing, "Exactly."

"Okay!" I clap, "Sit down Erika, now."

She sits down and I stand up walking to the front of the room as Michele and Charlie sit down together. Charlie puts an arm around her chair glaring over at Erika, Erika raises a perfect eyebrow and leans forward looking at him. HBIC face, it's all there. I look at Finn expectantly and he stands looking at them.

"You guys are really awesome man. I think that you two should get the opening duet."

Erika scoffs, "Finnocence strikes again."

"Stop before I make you wait in the car."

She stands up, "I hate you."

She walks out, she'll be waiting at the car after this is over.

"Uh...where was I?"

I put a hand on his arm, "Charlie and Michele."

"Yeah, you two should get the opening number. I think Chris should get a solo and Amber. Maybe give Erika the closing number she kinda sounds like Rachel."

I smile at him as Michele looks offended, her voice is very strong but Erika, when she really tries, she sounds like Rachel. She sounds amazing. So damn amazing. It's crazy. What's strange is, they broke up and Charlie started coming around which has made the break up even worse. Sadly. Because I got to hear their entire break up at 2 in morning while I was trying to have a Skype date with Rachel because she's filming in New York. Well she's actually on her way home, right now.

"Everyone go home, uh Chris and Amber go find a song, everyone else find a group number. Oh Charlie, you and Michele need to work on an opening number. The theme is country music. Good luck."

I watch them walk out and I watch Charlie keep an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. I look at Finn and he grins at me, my best friend.

"You know what Q?"

"What?"

"This is really weird."

"Oh yeah." I shake my head, "You coming over for Chrismukkah?"

"Do I have to wear the sweater?"

"Are you gonna tell Rachel no?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. See ya."

0000

I think I've been kissing Rachel for 5 minutes on the front porch and I decide to pick her up and carry her out the room kicking the door closed. I lead her over to the couch and pin her down, kissing her neck, running my hands under her shirt. I've missed her so damn much, she moans against my lips and rips open my shirt sending buttons flying. Thank God Erika isn't here, when I went to the car she left a note saying she was going to the library.

"Stop it."

I look up, "Learn to knock."

"You're in the living room. Welcome home Rachel."

"Hi Erika, how's it going?"

"Great, Michele dumped me for a freak with a pink mohawk."

Rachel gasp, partly because my hand is in her panties, "Really? Why?"

"She accused me of cheating on...and..."

Erika is crying and Rachel is moving me out the way and going right over to Erika holding her, she kisses her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl. Go lie down and I'll make you some tea."

Rachel walks into the kitchen and Erika just stares, she inappropriately attracted to my woman. I snap my fingers and Erika blinks going up the steps into her room, I lean back putting my hands behind my head as Rachel comes into the living room. She smiles straddling me and leans down kissing me.

"How bad was the break up?"

I sigh, "Well, Erika has made friends with a nice girl named Jessica Jamenson from Carmel and they were singing together in a book store, someone filmed it and put it on Michele's wall. Michele has accused her of musical infidelity."

"She's so dramatic." Rachel shakes her.

I smirk "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh shut up."

"Rachel?"

"Coming sweetheart."

"You know she has a crush on you, right?"

Rachel stands up, "Of course I know. She does this thing with her eyes that you use to do."

She smirks going into the kitchen then walks out carrying a cup of tea up the steps. I shake my head, only Rachel would give a 17 year old girl a cup of tea to cheer her up. I stretch and wiggle down into the cushions pulling a blanket over myself, I'm gonna take a nap.

000

"But I love you and I was just singing with Jessica."

"It didn't look that way."

"Oh I'm sorry! Did you look innocent while you were singing with Charlie? Telling him that you need him now!"

"It's just a song!"

"SAME DAMN THING!"

I open my eyes and look toward the front door, someone is screaming.

"She has a CRUSH on you!"

"Everyone has a crush on me Michele! Boys, girls, the inbetweeners. Everyone!"

"Oh shut up! You want her! You wanna have sex with her?"

"And you wanna have sex with that knock off punk!"

I stand up and walk to the door opening it, I stare at them, raising an eyebrow slowly. They stop and look at me, it's snowing and they're arguing on my front porch.

"My neighbors will call the cops on you."

Michele looks at me, "Wow..."

"Oh my God."

Erika grabs Michele and pulls her into the house and up the steps.

"Don't stare at her."

"She's not your mom!"

"She's the closest I got."

I grin as Erika closes her door then I look at my reflection, my shirt is still open and my hair is a mess, I look downright sexy.

"Quinn!"

I run up the steps, "What?"

"It took...it took!"

"What took?"

Rachel holds up a stick, a wide grin on her face, I step closer looking at it.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm pregnant."

"You are?! You are!"

I pick her up, see I had asked Rachel to marry me before she went off to film. She's been planning our "wedding" with Santana in New York, between going home and go there to work we decided one of us should have a baby, we flipped a coin and Rachel got lucky. She's carrying the first one. She's actually pregnant! Oh my God, she's fucking pregnant. With my child, well not mine technically, but my child. Woooo, I got my girl pregnant, once again mot technically but I got her warmed up to be receptive, like yeah my baby. My baby is having a baby. I kiss her and let her down.

"We gotta tell...everyone...everyone!"

First we tell Erika she is going to have a sister or a brother, I grab Rachel by the hand and she pulls me close to her, kissing me softly.

"Erika is gonna have a brother or a sister."

She giggles, "Oh yeah?"

"She totally said I was the closest thing she had to a mom."

She kisses me again, "You're gonna be a great mom."

"You too babe."

I pull her across the hall and open Erika's door before covering Rachel's eyes, I mean she's carrying a baby.

"Hey!"

"Fuck, learn to knock!"

"Language! Quinn unhand me."

I let Rachel go as Erika pulls on her shirt then helps Michele zip her dress, I guess they forgive each other.

"Guess what Erika?"

She looks at me, "You're going to take a class in knocking?"

"Ha ha." I grin, "You're gonna be a big sister!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

She jumps on me, pulling me into a hug as we jump around in a circle before pulling away from one another and shaking hands.

"That's awesome."

I smile, "Thanks. Michele go home."

"Right, uh congratulations you guys. See you tomorrow Erika. I love you."

"I love you."

She smiles as Rachel walks Michele out, probably to chastise her for breaking the open door rule.

Erika hugs me, "You're gonna be great...mom."

"Thanks...daughter.."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

0000

AN: Erika is a Fabray lol not officially but close enough


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi there, another chapter.

Summary: Rachel is five months pregnant and getting married to Quinn in a week. Quinn is flailing.

0000

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'm mentally preparing."

"These women are crazy."

"That's why I'm preparing."

Erika looks at me, "Mom, it's not that bad."

"Oh, it is that bad."

I'm getting married in a week and my future wife is five months pregnant, she's moody, she's tiny, and she's a diva. So I've started watching Bridezilla's and it's not making me feel any better but with pressure from Santana I'm kind of hiding in the den with Erika, it's April and this had been the longest five months of wedding planning of my life. Kurt is around helping plan and oh my God, I want to kill everyone. It's like everyone else against Erika and I, it's just not okay. And Brittany gave Rachel a whistle. A damn whistle. She's been blowing that thing every five minutes, making E and I do everything. I hear a loud whistle and we groan she looks at me.

"It's your turn."

"No it's not."

"Mom, I'm not moving."

"You're a terrible daughter."

"You're a horrible mother."

I pluck her and get up walking out the room, I walk down into the kitchen aka the war zone. I smile at Rachel, leaning down to kiss Rachel and she turns her head.

"I need you and Erika to go try cake."

"You don't wanna go?"

"I would go but someone forgot to do the seating chart!"

I flinch looking at the paper, "Oh yeah..sorry I was out with Santana and Finn really late and..."

"Cake."

"Right. Erika, put on some shoes and come down here."

"Coming."

She slowly walks down the steps and looks at me then walks into the kitchen kissing Rachel on top of the head. I frown but walk out the house with Erika, getting into the car.

"How did you get us out the house?"

"I stayed out all night and put off the seating chart."

"Brilliant."

"That's what they call me."

0000

Tuesday

I'm with Rachel, cake tasting because apparently Erika and I picked the wrong cake. But whatever, that doesn't matter, I love my future wife, I love her so much that I am restraining myself from smashing this cake in her face. She knit picks everything. The worse part, she's so nice about that it's like, 'Oh she's talking down to me but she's smiling that 1000 watt smile so it's okay.' You wanna know what I get? I get evil looks and get my hand slapped for no reason, this has been a long week. We still don't have music and Santana had to suggest the glee club, so now they're having private rehearsals ran by freaking Erika. All I know is, they all better be alive when I get back.

"This one taste the best."

I nod, "Yep."

"We want this one, same design as before. Lots of color. You can do that right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Once they finish we're out in the car and Rachel is staring at me, she's staring at me in that way that means backseat sex. Rachel is always turned on, by the slightest touch or brush, or breeze, or whistle. It doesn't matter, I think it's cause of the baby, I asked Brittany about and she said that Santana wanted sex way more than usual when she was pregnant. She said by the second baby she realized that Santana may have a problem and decided she would carry the next one. It's weird though. Santana carried their two kids and Brittany was just Brittany, her doting wife for whatever she wanted. Whatever she wanted.

"Let's test your focus."

"What?"

She reaches over putting her hand in my pants, "Let's test your focus."

"Rachel! You're pregnant..."

"All the more reason to stay focus."

I stare at the rode, gripping the steering wheel, I have to keep my eyes open or I'll kill us all. She is so...damn...good at working this up...her fingers...are just moving back and forth and I moan, gripping the wheel tighter. I look at her and she grins pushing two fingers inside and I gasp out. Oh God, we're gonna die.

"My daddy and dad are flying in Thursday."

"Don't care..."

"And Mercedes and Puck are on the way home, so is Tina and Mike and they're bringing their baby. Finn is going to pick up Artie..."

"Shit..."

She picks up speed, "Keep moving your hips."

"Okay..."

"Oh and Will and Emma will be in town for the wedding and Sue can't make it but she sends her love."

"Oh God..."

"A few people from New Haven have responded and a few my friends have as well. It's going to be the wedding of the century!"

She leans over kissing me on the cheek as she continues the same movements until I pull over and throw my head back, eyes clenched shut, as the sound drains out the cry and I see a white light. She slowly pulls her hand out my pants and leans in kissing me again, she pulls away taking hand sanitizer out her purse squirting it in her hand.

"Quinn, we have to go get Erika."

"Huh?"

"The fitting!"

"Oh yeah, fitting, sure baby." I start the car, "Anything you want."

0000

Wednesday

I will burn this house down.

0000

Thursday

I'm just gonna runaway. Take a fishing boat and sail the high seas.

0000

Friday

It's finally my wedding day, my "bachelor" party ended with me begging a cop to not take Finn to jail, losing Santana in a strip club, and almost driving right through Finn's house. I have a hangover, I'm irritated that my best bitch, Santana's idea not mine, can barely stand up. I rub my temples sitting down as the door opens and Erika walks in, she looks at me with evil eyes.

"Suck it the hell up. All of you need to get ready to go out there, got it? I don't care about your hangovers. We went through the archives of Bruno Mars for this." She claps her hands and walks out.

Santana groans, "She's like with a cross of Rachel. Are you sure you didn't have that one?"

"Pretty positive."

Once the singing and dancing is over I stand with Rachel, staring in her eyes, she's so beautiful, she's perfect and it's time for our vows which I don't have because I told Santana to watch them and her daughter, Sugar, decided to glitter bomb them and then add glue when she realized the glitter wouldn't stick.

"Rachel, the first time I saw you, you were wearing this super short skirt, knee high socks, an ugly owl sweater, and you were carrying your books with a big happy and oblivious grin on your face. I thought, 'God she's pretty and her clothes are ugly'." I grin when everyone laughs, "Then Santana deemed you a loser and ordered a slushy. I cried at home that night, because I wanted to help you so bad then I got angry because you were giving me all these feelings that I wasn't suppose to have." I take her hands, lacing our fingers, "And I did and said some terrible things to you but you just...you're the most forgiving person in this world, you were always there to save me and you still are. Then something happened, I started to Schue into my students lives." I grin at her then look at everyone, "That means I made their personal lives my business."

They laugh and Mr. Schue grins at me, he knows it's true.

"After some meddling, using the hat of destiny, and a panicked trip to New York I realized that I will always be in love with you. And I am so glad you're going to be my wife, forever." I lean in kissing her on the cheek.

She smiles at me, "How am I suppose to top that?"

"You can't."

I put my fist over my shoulder and Santana smacks her fist against mine.

She rolls her eyes, "This is why I love you. Even when you were trying to walk around like you were cold, you've always been the biggest nerd. You always have a book somewhere, you make references to stars in normal conversation, you and Santana would sit behind me in classes and make jokes using only numbers." She smiles at me, "You were so sad and so angry for so long, but I saw something inside you change, you're eyes got lighter. Happier. Friendlier. You said we were friends. Of course I didn't realize how weird it was that you were the best part of my high school experience, over being with Finn or prom queen."

"Gay Berry."

I look at Santana slowly and she shrugs.

"She's right. I just didn't realize it until you showed up in my dressing room with a top hat...the hat of damn destiny is what you called it and funny enough, we didn't pick each others names and we never do when we're in the same room but that hat...is the reason you came to me. And it picked our wedding day and it will probably pick our sons name..."

"Son?!" I grin, "SON!"

She laughs, "Quinn...I love you."

"I love you too."

"By the power invested in me by the great state of Ohio, I now pronounce you wife and wife."

I pull her close, kissing her deeply, my hand going to her stomach. A son.

0000

"My mom and step-mama are amazing to me. I was homeless and they took me. They're raising me in a way my biological parents never could accomplish. They make me happy with who I am and let me find myself. Though I am finding out that each day I am more like my mom which is strange...considering." Erika smiles, "But this is their day and while I'll be staying with Michele while they get nasty freaky."

"Erika!"

"Sorry mama." She blushes looking at Rachel, "I love you guys and congratulations."

Erika says I'm her mom and Rachel is officially her step mom because she came into the picture later on, it makes sense.

Santana stands up, "I have one thing to say." She chokes out a drunken sob, "Faberry is so on!" She lets out another sob, "I'm sorry...I just...I just can't."

She sits down and I shake my head. We're finally done with the speeches because, let's face it, I wanna go to bed. As the reception goes on I sneak away and stand outside, I stare at the stars, I can't believe she can remember those star jokes. It was my way of insulting her and complimenting her at the same time.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Mama fell asleep so Finn and Puck carried her up to the room."

"Okay."

Our reception is at the hotel we're staying the night in, we can't exactly go on a honeymoon until Rachel gives birth but we can totally stay where they do room service for a few nights.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

Erika stands beside me, "What are you gonna name him?"

"Quinton Richard Fabray."

"Really?"

I smirk, "The hat has spoken." I hand her the slip of paper.

"The hat of damn destiny."

"It works."

000

AN: HA! Finished 15 minutes before work.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi there, this is another one because I'm having fun.

Summary: It's Chrismukkah, Quinton Richard Fabray is four months old, his big sister Erika is 18, and they wanna wish you a happy holiday.

0000

"Just don't let him grab the damn tree."

"Mom, I got this. Just shut up."

"I mean it."

Erika rolls her eyes at me as she hold Quinton up, he grabs at the tree and tugs at the lights and they all go out. He laughs and smiles, clapping his hands, Erika pulls him away gently and carries him over to his play mat and lays him down, he does a baby push up and rolls himself over. He likes to roll over, I don't know why, but he loves it, him and his puppy Scooter. Scooter comes bounding into the room and starts rocking on his back from side to side, making Quinton laugh as he keeps rolling around. Erika smiles snapping a picture before looking at the tree.

"Does it really need lights?"

"Rachel wants lights. She gets lights."

"She's Jewish."

"Yeah, so are you, yet you both wanna decorate and expect to open gifts on Christmas morning." I look over, "Quinton, get off the dog. E, do something."

Erika reaches down and picks him up which makes him laugh even more. He was born with a head full of jet black hair, his eyes are the brightest blue I've ever seen, and he is the most hyper active child I have ever seen. He can barely crawl but if you look away long enough he will vanish, seriously vanish. He'll just roll away, the doctor said that he isn't surprised by Quinton's quick development, I panicked because he's just moving a lot, but the doctor said it's pretty normal. So I just put a helmet on him when I have him alone, I fully support exploring as long as he's safe and they make cute little baby helmets. I couldn't resist.

"Michele is coming over."

"Oh, for what?"

"She wants to help us decorate the yard and she found this giant menorah we can put on the roof. Isn't she the greatest girlfriend ever?"

I nod twisting a bulb as the lights come back on, "I am amazing. Look what mommy did?"

I look at Quinton and he's just staring at the tree with his mouth open and I smirk.

"Yeah, he's impressed." I walk over and take him, "Yeah, mommy is awesome." I look at Erika, "Tell him."

She leans in, "Mommy is crazy."

He laughs and she grins at him, she is an awesome big sister, the last four months haven't been nearly as hectic with Rachel and Erika around. Erika gets the morning shift because she still wakes up ungodly early from Cheerio conditioning, Rachel gets afternoon, and I get nights while Erika does homework and Rachel works on her album in the basement studio.

"So you and Michele can do the front yard, I've decorated the inside."

"Wait, what? I thought..."

"'I'll do the roof in the morning."

"It's freezing outside."

"Exactly and you expect me to bring Quinton out there. Shame. Shame."

She glares but grabs a box walking outside as Michele opens the door. I smile at Michele as she smiles back then closes the door. I grab the remote and turn on 'Frosty the snowman'.

"You see that? Mommy can be lazy now. Can you say lazy?"

I look at him and he looks at me, smiling widely then looks back at the TV. My kids a genius.

0000

I hate putting lights on the roof but with Finn's help it's pretty bearable, even though we're both just kind of sitting up here drinking beer, the lights are done. It's the damn menorah sitting in a sleigh beside Santa and he's wearing a yamaka instead of his regular hat. The reindeer won't move and Santa isn't waving like he's suppose to. I look over the edge at Erika and Michele making out in the backyard before leaning back up.

"Beer me."

Finn tosses me a beer, "So uh Harmony wants you guys to come over for dinner, are you interested?"

"Sure man."

Finn married this girl named Harmony, she was apparently Rachel's enemy at one point, and they have a son named Cory, he's 2, and a daughter named Jenna, she's 5 months old. Finn has a pretty great family, I'm super happy for him and Harmony is pretty cool. I toss the empty can in the cooler and we start working again, I work on making him wave and Finn works on making Rudolph's nose glow and head move from side to side.

"Quinn!"

The drill misses the screw and hits my hand.

"Fuck! What is it?!"

"Don't yell at me. Where is Quinton's sweater? Harmony invited us over for dinner and it's too cold for him to wear just a coat."

I walk to the edge, "Maybe he ate it. Look at my hand?!"

"I told you to be careful." She walks back inside.

Finn looks at me, "Want me to help bandage it up?"

"It's fine. Screw it. Look, I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright."

We go down the latter and he walks over to his truck as I go into the house. I walk into the kitchen running water over the small cut, watching Erika on one knee talking to Michele, they are so dramatic. I hit the glass and they look over walking to the house and then they head inside closing the door. Erika takes the first aid kit off the top of the refrigerator, she walks over spraying my hand making me hiss. I glare at her and she starts wrapping my hand up.

"Go get dressed, we're going to Finn's for dinner."

"Can I go?"

I look at Michele, "Do your parents ever wonder where you are?"

"No."

"Then sure, I don't care. I think my hand is falling off."

Rachel walks into the kitchen wearing an ugly Hanukkah sweater and Quinton is wearing a matching one but the menorah is decorating a Christmas tree. She smiles holding up two sweaters looking at Erika and I.

"I have a wonderful idea."

0000

It's a stupid idea. I'm wearing a stupid Christmas cardigan that lights up, Erika is wearing one with snowmen on it, and she even found one for Michele to wear. None of us are happy, not like Quinton and Rachel. I ring the doorbell and the door opens up, Finn smirks at me and I glare at him. We walk into the living room and Harmony walks out smiling at us, she's wearing a damned Christmas sweater.

"You look adorable. And is this Quinton? Hi little man. Hello, hi there."

Quinton stares at her like she's stupid then he looks at me, blowing raspberries. Ha, funny kid.

"Well, dinner is this way."

I stand back and look at Finn, "Man, I hope this goes better than Thanksgiving."

"Yeah."

0000

"You ask her to marry you?!" I close the front door, "Rachel, go put Quinton in bed."

Rachel carries Quinton upstairs, luckily the boy can sleep through everything. When Rachel comes back down the steps I stare at Erika as she sits down on the couch.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm in love and we're not exactly getting married...it's a promise to get married. Like a promise ring before the engagement ring..."

Rachel looks at her, "Why would you ask her to marry you?"

"Uh..I got early admissions into Pepperdine..."

Rachel hugs her tightly and screams, Quinton starts crying and Rachel curses running up the steps to get him. I look at her and sit on the coffee table.

"Congratulations, keep going."

"And...she said that she's going to New York...with or without me...and what if she goes and she finds someone better than me...I just want her to look at the ring and remember that ya know...she's mine. Like I don't want her to follow me and I don't wanna follow her...but I can't lose her."

I nod and move sitting beside her putting my arm around the back of the couch.

"Santana broke up with Brittany while she was in college and Brittany was repeating senior year, she said that it was unfair because she didn't want to cheat on her. They stayed broken up until they were 21."

She looks at me, "How the hell is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"They found their way back to one another, you can't jump into something like this because you're afraid to lose her. Just don't lose her and if you have to, then she'll come back or you'll chase her down."

"With a big top hat."

"Exactly. Now go talk to her and don't panic."

She kisses me on the cheek, "Love you mom."

She gets up and walks out the house, I smile moving over to the couch, sitting back, propping my feet up on the table. Rachel walks into the living room sitting down, Quinton in her arms and his thumb in his mouth. He's so cute.

"So?"

"Yeah, she pulled a Finn."

She smacks me, "That's not funny."

"Hey, I just saved Charlie's life. Because he totally would have gotten slammed by a truck to stop it."

She shakes her head, "Stop pretending you did it on purpose."

"Hey, you never know." I smirk, "Maybe I picked it out the hat."

0000

AN: Life was pretty cannon before this with the exception of Beth because I have no set ages in mind for the adults and I really don't feel like dealing with it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Adding another. Still in Christmas break.

Summary: Michele and Erika decide to take Quinton out to sit on Santa's lap

0000

I push Quinton's stroller as we go through the mall, he makes little sounds moving his hand around, shaking his sock monkey by the arm every few seconds. It's like he chews on it and then shakes it. Michele is beside me, with out arms linked, and she's talking a mile a minute but she hasn't brought up anything that I said to her last night. After mom pretty much flipped her shit and then calmed me down I went and told Michele my fears and she didn't say anything. She just kissed me and held me, that was it. Like, if that's what I wanted, I mean I always want her to hold me, but last night I wanted her to talk to me. Anything. I mean I told her about Pepperdine and she just sorta smiled at me and said nothing else. We stand in line and she looks at me, kissing me on the cheek.

I applied to Pepperdine because it's in California and I've always wanted to be far away. I'll miss my family but I know I can come visit whenever I want but with Michele...it's different. She comes from a different family. Like my blood family, disowned me and there is no going back. Like when they disown someone they really mean it, it's like Harry Potter because they cross you off the family tree. They take you out the will and forget you ever existed, it use to hurt so much now I don't think about it very often. Because I did for my happiness and my sanity and for Michele...I feel like if I lose her then what did I do any of this for?

"Ho, ho, ho, who is this little boy?"

I pick him up, "This is my brother Quinton."

"Hello Quinton."

I put him down, "Uh, he's four months."

I back up and take out my camera snapping a picture of them together, he looks so amazed by it. Michele snuggles into me as Santa talks to Quinton and Quinton makes some weird noise back. When they're done I grab Quinton, thank the fat man, and start pushing him away.

"That wasn't the real Santa Q, he won't be around until Christmas Eve." I smile, "But I'll send your letter with mine."

Michele looks at me, "Really? You still write Santa?"

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

She smiles at me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We walk out to the car and she moves to put Quinton in his car seat and I get stuck putting the stroller down. I stare at it and kick it a few times before I take my phone out and call the house. I stand there as the phone is picked up.

"Mama, how do I put the stroller thing down?"

"_Are you serious?" _

"No, I just called to make conversation."

"_It's like talking to Quinn. Push the button." _

She hangs up on me and I look at the stroller, Michele walks over pushing the button and looks at me.

"Open the trunk."

000

After we drop Quinton off we go into my room and making out, door closed because mom doesn't enforce the open door policy the way mama does. Mom believes that she'd rather just walk into the room and catch us then having Quinton rolling around and seeing us. Michele pins me down and I look up at her, she's giving me that look where I know we're about to have sex. I'm gonna ruin it.

"What do you think about me getting into Pepperdine?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Well yeah, I know that, but what do you think?"

She shrugs, "I'm really happy for you. It's your dream school right?"

"Yeah."

She crawls off me and sit against the foot of the bed and I lean up moving until I hit the headboard. We're watching each other, well I'm watching her and she's staring at the acceptance letter than mama insisted on hanging up on my wall. Like she really took the letter, went to have it put in one of those indestructible frames and hung it on the wall. Mama is so dramatic and over the top. She looks back at me and leans in kissing me. Her hand touches my face then she pulls back looking at me.

"Why are you being weird?"

She frowns , "You're going to California."

"Yeah and you're going to New York." I smile, "What's the problem?"

She stares at me, "Time difference..."

"It's 3 hours."

"Then there is the distance."

"2,918.6 miles away, what's your point?"

She looks at me, "Did you Google this?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes well up with tears and suddenly I can feel it coming.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

0000

Quinn POV

Grilled cheese. Grilled cheese with truffles and tomato soup. My wife is recording her album, my son is napping, and my daughter doing God knows what with Michele. Good day. I sit down at the table and Erika walks into the kitchen sitting down, putting her face flat against the table. I raise an eyebrow watching her as I lay my head flat against the table so I can see her eyes. She looks at me, her eyes are blood shot and I know she's been crying.

"You want half of my sandwich?"

"Yes."

"You gotta bring your head up first."

She sits up and so do I, handing her a piece of my sandwich, she looks at me, frowning. I watch her eating then she leans over dipping the sandwich in the tomato soup, we have so much in common it's almost hilariously creepy.

"Michele broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Because we're gonna be on a 3 hour time difference and 2,918.6 miles apart."

I stare at her, she's just like me, exactly like me. I lean back watching her as she finishes her half and takes me soup, I saw that coming. I finish off my half of the sandwich and take a drink of my milk, she spins the spoon around in the soup.

"She said that...that I was trying to hold her back because she said that she would follow me anywhere, and that she can't have that...I don't want her to follow me." Erika blinks and tears fall down her face, "I just...I even told her...I mean...I told her that I would never want her to follow me and I don't wanna follow her...but she said...she told me to let her go. What am I suppose to do."

I watch her, it makes me feel sick to not have an answer. I don't have anything to say to her. I don't have some antidote that will make all the monsters go away. I don't have something witty to make her see how it's going to end because I have no idea. She looks at me, she's waiting for me to say something, she wants me to save her.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Stop moping and go put on some shoes."

0000

Erika wants to choke me but she doesn't. We're sitting in the park on a bench with the hat sitting between us. She stares at the hat and then looks at me before turning away. At the same time our left leg moves up, resting on our right knee, we lean back against the park bench, and raise out coffee cups up taking a drink at the same time. She looks over at me and I smile at her then I nod toward the hat.

"Mom, I'm getting too old for this."

"I'm not too old for it."

She looks at me, "Yes you are."

"Reach into the damn hat."

She reaches into the hat as I take another sip of coffee and she watches me. When she looks at the slip, her mouth drops and she looks at me, I smile crookedly and reach over taking the slip out of her hand.

"Love conquers all." I smile at her, "The hat has spoken."

She glares, "I've been dumped. Why can't you ever...ugh...the hat has spoken. The hat is always speaking!"

"It's the language of love!" I smirk taking another drink, "Language of love."

0000

AN: Really short


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I really appreciate it and I really appreciate you guys. Thank you so much.

Summary: It's time to write Santa Claus and Quinn has never been more amused in her life.

0000

"Quinn, if she wants to believe in Santa Claus that's her choice. You and Santana threatened to kill everyone if they told Brittany any different."

I smile, "I don't wanna tell her anything different. It's just funny. She's more excited than Quinton and Sugar."

I look into the living room and Erika is sitting there between Sugar, she's three, and Quinton. Quinton is kind of propped up against her just laughing. Erika has a full belief in Santa Claus, it's beautiful, just like Brittany, no one can tell her any different and they better not. With Brittany and Santana being home for the holidays it's pretty great to watch Erika listen to Brittany tell that story about "Santa" visiting her that year and getting Artie new legs. Right now we have Sugar because her parents are out shopping for some last minute gifts.

"Sugar, you gotta tell him you've been good."

"I'm only 3, I can't spell good."

"I'll show you."

I walk over to the kitchen table sitting down, I have no idea how Erika has managed to keep such a childlike spirit with the way she grew up. Her parents are worse than mine, well they make my dad look like Ward Cleaver. But as soon as I told her we were gonna be celebrating Chrismukkah she was confused and asked if we still had a Santa Claus when I told her we did she was just a 5 year girl. I lean over kissing Rachel softly, leaving a hand resting on the back of her neck, pulling her close, and smile into the kiss.

"Quinn, I need to finish cooking dinner, go play with the kids. I know you want to."

"Yes." I kiss her again and go into the living room.

I walk to the couch and pick up Quinton, sitting in him in my lap and start watching 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' as Erika keeps giving pointers to Sugar on writing her letter. Erika's letter is already sealed and she's moved Sugar into her lap to help her write her letter.

"Sugar, I don't think your mommy's are gonna buy a BB gun."

"But...I want it. Santa will get it. Right E?"

She looks at Erika with wide eyes and Erika nods looking at her, leaning in kissing her on the cheek.

"Santa makes all our dreams come true."

"That's right Sugar, Santa makes all our dreams come true." I smile, waving Quinton's hands around, "And he's gonna get Quinton whatever he wants."

Erika smiles, "I hope Santa can read his letter."

"No worries kiddo."

Erika grins and folds up Sugar's letter then puts in the envelope, she writes the address on it.

"Go get your coat Sugar. We can drive down to Santa's special mailbox and send them."

"Kay!"

Sugar jumps off her lap and runs up the steps, Erika stands up and walks over to the coat rack pulling on her coat then her sock monkey beanie. She walks back over to the table grabbing the letters, she waves bye to Quinton as Sugar runs down the steps. She turns with a wider grin and picks her up going to the door.

"Then we can get hot chocolate."

"Yay!"

0000

It's three in the morning and I'm helping Santana put together Sugar's bike. They're staying with us because my parents house has always been bigger than most who live in Lima. Chrismukkah is really a ridiculous time for gifts man, putting a bike together through silent cussing is getting under my skin. Erika walks down the steps holding a box, then stops looking at us, oh man I really don't wanna have the Santa Claus isn't real talk.

"What are you doing?"

"The part Santa forgot." Santana mutters it so quickly that I can barely blink, "That pendejo didn't put the bike together."

I smirk at her, some times I forget that she's married to Brittany, she must be a pro at this. Once she told me there are certain gifts Brittany refuses to buy because Santa is gonna take care of it, so Santana goes to buy them. Erika walks over to the couch sliding the box under it.

"I know he's not alive anymore." Erika sits on the couch, "I'm not 5."

I look at her, "What?"

"Santa Claus, he died, he didn't have reindeer or anything. He was just this really nice man that gave poor kids gifts at Christmas. He made them by hand, he brought Christmas to people that never had it before." She stares at us, "But he is real, we just have to keep him alive."

She walks up the steps and Santana looks at me with a smirk. She starts fixing the training wheels.

"Smart fucking kid."

"Right?"

0000

Chrismukkah morning, Quinton is learning to rip up paper, Sugar is having panic attacks, and Erika is worse than the both of them. But I love it, I love watching them open everything, I even got Erika her own hat of destiny to take to college, just in case. After the chaos, Rachel and Brittany go to cook breakfast before everyone else comes over. Sugar sits in Erika's lap, she looks happy but then again she doesn't.

"E, Santa forgot my BB gun."

"Santa never forgets."

"Yes uh huh."

She smiles reaching behind her, under the couch and pulls out the box from last night.

"Open it. See, that says from Santa."

Sugar beams and opens the gift, Erika just pulled a Christmas story, hot damn it's a fucking BB gun. I look at Santana and she is about to start spitting fire, right in Erika's face. I look to Quinton, he's sleeping under the tree with his puppy held tightly in his arms, at least they get to miss the blow up.

"Wait there's a letter." Erika opens a letter, "Dear Sugar, I never forget a gift but you're not old enough to play with it. Give it to your mami and then she'll give it back. That's a Santa Claus promise. Oh, thanks for the cookies, sugar cookies are my favorite."

Sugar grins, "Really?"

"Yeah, let's go put it in a picture frame."

Erika puts the BB gun on the couch and picks up Sugar, giving her the letter, and going up the steps. Santana rubs her temples glaring at me.

"Your daughter drives me nuts." She stands up, "Now I gotta tell Britt."

She storms into the kitchen, muttering in Spanish, and I smile lying under the tree as the puppy wrangles free and Quinton opens his eyes smiling at me. He makes some weird baby sound and rolls on his back. Quinton loves exploring, he really loves exploring, but he is limited in his exploring until he gets the crawling around. Rachel is dreading that day he can really start moving because then we really have to watch him. Now he just tries to eat his hands and his stuffed animals but that's about it, we can deal with that, it's not so bad.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

I look at her, "Playing with Quinton, why'd you get Sugar that gun?"

"I picked it out the hat." She smirks.

I roll my eyes, "You pull that 'hat has spoken' line on Santana and she lynch ya."

"Whatever, the hat has spoken."

She walks into the kitchen, I guess the hat has spoken.

0000

AN: This is ending soon.

No more than 10 chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Still Christmas Day . Starting out 3rd POV, it'll change when I get around to it.

Summary: It's still Christmas and the hat is still speaking.

0000

Erika runs around the front yard, running from Sugar and Cory, who was about to turn 3. They opened gifts, had breakfast, and now they were just hanging around playing in the freshly fallen snow. She had started screaming as they were throwing "snowballs" at her, they were actually throwing just hand fulls of snow at her. She drops to her knees and falls on to her back flailing in the snow as they jumped on top of her. Sugar starts putting snow on her face and Cory joins in or he tries before falling off and Sugar leans over pulling him up by his hands.

"Cory." Sugar holds him up.

Erika laughs, "Okay, you're gonna get sick."

She grabs a hold of Sugar standing up and then she picks up Quinton carrying them into the house. Finn walks up taking Cory with a large grin and sits back down on the couch. Brittany runs in taking Sugar and runs back into the kitchen. Erika runs her fingers through her hair.

"Mom!"

"What is it?" Quinn walks into the living room, "What?"

"Going out with Avery and Susan, Susan wants to go caroling and Ave is making me go."

"They need to come in first."

Erika shrugs as the door is thrown open and Avery walks in wearing a Santa dress and glaring as Susan comes in behind her. Santana walks into the living room.

"E...shit." She looks at Avery and Susan, "Oh man, Britt!"

Erika sighs, "They're weird."

Brittany walks in and looks at them she grins, then Susan smiles at Avery.

"My time machine totally worked."

Avery nods, sending everyone in the room an evil glare before smiling sweetly at Susan, "Sure did baby. E, can we go now? Hey Quinn, still not use to seeing you outside of school, it's weird and for about a year I thought you were a pedophile trying to bang out Erika."

Avery pulls Susan out the house and Erika shakes her head walking out and closing the door.

Finn looks at Santana, "You owe me thirty bucks. I told you, exact same."

0000

Erika POV

"Merry Christmas!"

Susan grins as the door is closed, she grins at them and heads to the next house. I frown and grabs Avery by the hand and she stops.

"We can't go there, I'm Jewish and it's Michele's house."

Avery stares at me, "Get over it, she dumped you because she's a bitch. Susan wants to sing."

"Hurry up guys!"

I sigh and walk over, no one wants to be on the receiving end of Avery's wrath when Susan starts pouting. Susan rings the doorbell and waits with a large grin on her face.

"Erika, you can sing 'Oh holy night' and we'll do back up."

I stare at her, "Why?"

"Because you're the best singer in town. Duh."

The door opens and it's Mrs. Edward, she barely smiles at me because she hates me. Before me her daughter was dating boys, kissing boys, and thinking about sex with boys.

"_O holy night, the stars are shining. It is the night of our dear saviors voice."_

Michele and Mr. Edward are staying there looking at us as Avery and Susan blend perfectly and I'm pretty sure they're just singing to one another.

"_O hear the angels voices. O night divine."_

I hold eye contact with Michele as we continue, she loves this song and she loves when I sing it. I sung it at the Homeless shelter with Avery because I don't do solo's if I can help it. When Susan or Rachel makes me then I can't help it. Michele once told me that it was ironic that I love to sing Christmas songs, year round, but I'm Jewish. I told her that my parents threw Christmas parties and I just fell in love with it. She said she use to listen to me humming 'Silent Night' in class when mom is giving lectures.

_'O night, o holy night.' _

We finish with a grin, I try to hold for as long as I can before I just can't anymore.

"Merry Christmas!" Susan grins, "Hi Michele! It's been a while but I guess that's because you dum..."

I clap, "Well, happy holidays to one and all. I hope Santa was extra nice to you." I turn around, "Let's go."

Avery and Susan are behind me quickly and I hear the door close. I stop for a second and just stare at the sidewalk, Avery and Susan keep walking and I know why, they know what I'm waiting for. But the door never opens again and I never see the curtain move out the corner of my eye like in all those stupid romantic comedies that screw up regular people. Like seriously, why can't I just have one moment like that. Just one surreal moment that just makes life make sense. I need to talk to mom.

0000

I sit in mom's office watching her eat cookies and grade papers, she's really the most dedicated teacher I've ever seen. Quinton is sleep and mama is sleeping in the crib with Quinton, it's adorable. Christmas really wore them out, little people get tired quick.

"What's going on?"

"I need some paper."

"On the desk."

I put my top hat down on the coffee table and go to her desk grabbing a stack of note cards.

"I think that Romeo was romantic, I mean what girl wouldn't want a guy to kill himself for her? That's why Twilight is an acceptable essay." She scoffs, "I have to give her credit for creativity."

I laugh, she makes us write an acceptable argument when she finds our papers stupid.

"But I'm still not taking that shit."

I shrug, "Why not? She has a point, I mean I know it's outdated but Vampires are making a comeback..."

"I will not accept an essay based purely off a fad that you know nothing about and when you call it retro, true to the book old school vampires I am forced to give you a D."

I look at her, "Her argument is valid."

"And easily debunked." She holds the pen in her hand, "Vampires kill. Point. Blank. Period."

I shake my head, "She won't be able to walk if you give her a D."

"I gave her a C on the paper, I'm giving a D on this because she wanted to argue for an A. We made a deal, she makes me see it her way then I'll give her two A's or she'll get a C and a D and be proud."

I roll my eyes and keep writing names, she's a really fair teacher, like really fair. She loves a grade grubber but she'll argue with them even if she gives them the two A's. Most people would think she's nuts because it seems like she's giving out free grades but it's a rare occurrence. I, personally, think she's rather brilliant.

"You're up for a debate." She looks at me taking off her glasses, "Close the door and open the window."

I get up and do what she says then I grab a candle lighting it as I sit back down. She pulls out her ash tray and a cigarette, it's pretty cool. She only smokes when she's giving advice or in a debate, any other time she'll forget she has cigarettes.

I smile, "Why are romantic comedies so predictable?"

"Because true love is always predictable. Give me a real one."

I smirk, "That is a real one. I think it's complete bull that they all end the same. The lovable loser getting the gorgeous hunk of something over there. Please, life rarely works that way."

"Wrong." She blows smoke in the air, "My life is a romantic comedy. I could sell a screenplay based on my life and I would get an Oscar every year."

I roll my eyes, she's over exaggerating, okay? There is no way that she expects me to believe she was paralyzed and learned to walk. I'm not that stupid, but she does have pictures of her in a wheelchair...I don't know. Maybe.

I shrug, "In my version everyone but the narrator because he's a disembodied voice."

"Are you insane?! That's not funny!" She shakes her head, "Is this about the hat?"

I shrug, truthfully I'm just baiting her because I need advice and some times I don't feel like asking for it. It's a lot more entertaining when she gives me all the advice I need without knowing it.

She grins putting the cigarette out, "I got it, there was once a girl and she fell in love with a boy who had a girlfriend that was in love with her. You following me?"

"Sure."

She puts her glasses on and leans back, "So this girl spends years being cruel and in love with this girl from afar. This girl wants to get married to her less than great boyfriend so the closeted girl rushes to stop the wedding and gets paralyzed. When they graduate she takes her metro pass to see this other girl everyday, meet all her boyfriends, and the closet girl is dating her female professor and hooking up with girls all over the Yale campus."

I raise an eyebrow staring at her, she grins looking at me, she is such an interesting person.

"Years later she runs to New York with a ratty top hat, screaming at her to pick a damn name. And you know what she did? She told me to just ask, and those two girls got married."

I shake my head putting the last slips of paper in the hat. I stand up, pushing my hair back.

"Another story about you and Rachel."

She grins, "Listen, when it comes to love and romantic comedies you don't expect all those perfect moments but you get them. You don't get the corny shit but you do." She points at the hat, "The point, and winning statement, is that love makes you laugh even when you don't expect to."

I smile at her and walk out the room, holding the hat, my mom is amazing.

0000

I walk into Michele's house, nervously smiling at her dad as I walk up the steps and go into her room. I close the door and look at her, she looks up taking off her headphones.

"Uh...why do you have that hideous hat?"

I smile, "Pick a name."

"Are you nuts?"

"Just pick a name, please."

She walks up to the hat and takes a name out then she looks at me.

"Erika."

"Who is it?"

"Erika."

"Is it Charlie?"

"It's you." She looks at me, "It's always you."

I smile, "See. The hat has spoken. We're meant to be."

"Erika, I love you with all my heart. I am so in love with you that I can't even look at anyone without thinking of you."

"So say we're not broken up."

She shakes her head then kisses me softly, pulling me close to her.

"It doesn't work that way."

0000

Quinn POV

Erika walks into my den and lies face down on the couch putting the top hat on the back of her head.

"What happen?"

"The hat was wrong."

I look at her, "The hat is never wrong."

She turns her head looking at her as she puts her top hat on the arm of the couch, she starts telling me what happened with Michele before she sighs heavily. I get up and walk over smacking her legs gently as she pulls them up so I sit down. I look over at her.

"Some times sweetie, the hat is ill timed."

She leans against me and I kiss the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas E."

"It's midnight mom."

"Christmas is never over."

She grins, "I love you."

"I love you too Erika."

00000

AN: Will Erika and Michele make it?!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So, I have really cool news that will be at the bottom. BTW, I totally agree that Erika should move on, but she's young and she's in love and she's think Michele is as good as it gets.

Summary: School is back in session. Erika is changing. Quinn is watching. And the hat is deciding.

0000

By the time school is back up from Christmas holiday and things have drastically changed, Erika didn't leave her room until midnight on the 31st to watch the ball drop and then she went back in her room. But this morning, in the car, I can't say that I'm surprised by her drastic change but I really do like it. I'm also really worried about her, but we don't have direct conversations. She prefers it that way, so do I, we both grew in houses where we repressed and never discuss. Not that we do or encourage that now, it's just easier for us to let it out different way, then we'll talk about it. It's a bad way to be but we make it work.

I pull into my space and turn off the guard, she looks at me and I smile at her. She smiles back but we still don't say anything, she knows that she can always come to me. When she's ready. That's where parents mess up, they expect their kids to talk when they say, I don't. Unless they don't know how to talk. She gets out the car and I get out grabbing my stuff, I kick the door closed. She's wearing black skinny jeans, black and yellow Chuck Taylor's, and a black and yellow baseball shirt, and it's covered by her black hoodie.

"I approve."

She smiles, "I got a song I wanna sing a song in class today."

"Of course."

She walks away, her guitar across her back and one composition notebook in her back pocket. I shake my head, Rachel "yelled" at me for allowing one of my students to go to school so unprepared. I told her that Erika is valedictorian so her argument is invalid, though it's not 100% yet I know she's gonna get it. She's amazingly smart. I walk through the halls and they still part for me, I find it rather enduring that people still stare at me. That people still think I'm just someone to part for and look at, especially the Cheerio's. Before I walk into my classroom I notice that Erika is standing at her locker talking to Avery and Susan, she looks happy then Michele walks down the hall beside Charlie. I shake my head and go into the classroom, glee kids and their drama. I'm too old for it.

When the bell rings I sit back and watch everyone pile into the room, talking loudly and laughing as loud as they possibly can. When the last one comes in they shut the door like they always do, because I like to talk loud and teachers complain. Erika and Michele are in my class, Erika is only in my class because I told the principle flat out that I would fail her ass just as quick as I would fail anyone else. They know it's true because when they sat in to evaluate me and I tossed her test at her because she failed it. I don't pass out F's, I ball them up and throw them because failure is not an option.

"Good morning my beautiful senior's, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas." I stand up and ball up a paper throwing it at Skywalker, "Let's talk about these papers."

0000

By glee I'm just watching the development of these interesting kids. Michele is still sitting with Charlie, she's been around them all day but I don't think they're dating. I don't really care.

"Okay you guys, Erika wants to sing a little song for us because she's so damn cute."

Erika stand, "Mom, don't do that!"

I smile at her as she crosses the room sitting on the stool and I climb on the piano top. She hates when I play "mommy" but she's been pouting since walked in here and damn it I am sick of it. She sits there and starts tuning her guitar.

"I wrote this song." Erika kept tuning the guitar, "I wrote this song last night. "

I watch her as she exhales and starts playing, she sounds so...perfect.

"_Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in." _Her voice is shaking, I'm not sure if she's nervous or not, _"Lie down with me and hold me in your arms." _

She strums for a little bit, biting her bottom lip then she starts up again.

"_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now."_

Everything goes quiet completely quiet, I move off the piano and go to sit in her empty chair, I smile and mouth for her to keep going.

"_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love." _

I watch her and she doesn't look at me or anyone for that matter, she's mostly focusing on the window and her guitar.

"_I was made to keep your body warm." _She looks at Michele, _"But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms." _

As she sings the chorus again, I close my eyes, this is breaking my heart as much as it's breaking hers. I look over at Michele and she's just staring, her eyes are brimming, when I look at Erika she's staring at the guitar again. Strumming, I can tell she's lost in the music, Rachel gets that look, that look of being completely peaceful when she sings.

"_Yeah, I've been feeling everything. From hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth. I guess that's how I know you, so I hold you close to help you give it up." _

The way she hit the high notes, barely singing loud enough, her voice cracking as she finally stopped singing. The club erupted in a loud cheer, clapping for her as she stood up smiling walking over to Avery, sitting down beside her. Susan moves behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders.

"You're so talented Erika. I think we should do original songs this year."

"Wow..."

All eyes go to the door and I stare at this small looking girl, she has jet black hair with a purple streak down the side. She's wearing a long sleeve black dress, black tights, and she's staring at Erika.

"Uh..."

"I'm Lea Groff, I was wondering if I could join...I know it's..."

I smile, "We take everyone. Come on, come sing for us, make our ears bleed or make us eargasm."

When the girl walks up she walks over to the piano and dumps the pens out of a cup and she starts hitting it against the piano. I grin, I remember this from that movie, 'Pitch Perfect', it was one of the first ones I had seen with Rachel. When she finishes I smile at her and look over at the group and everyone is nodding but Michele and her puppy Charlie."

"You're in."

Lea grins, "Thank you!"

"Welcome." I stand up, "Take a seat."

She takes my seat and I grin watching Erika move to sit beside her, I know this Lea Groff, she's a senior like Erika but she's quiet. She's very quiet, I think I thought her before but she never...oh I remember, she's a smart girl, really smart. She never failed anything, the only student I've ever had to pass everything that I assign.

"So it's the first day back, you know what this means." I lift the hat and they groan, "Oh shut the hell up and start picking names losers."

Erika rolls her eyes, "Mom, new girl..."

"Oh right, Lea, come see what the hat has to say."

She stares at me then looks over at Erika.

"I'm Erika Fabray, that's my mom and that's the hat of destiny."

She smiles at Erika and I grin as she walks up pulling a name out of the hat.

"Erika."

I clap my hands, "The hat has spoken. Uh, Avery you're next."

"Susan."

"It doesn't work that way."

Avery walks up to the hat and pulls out a piece of paper looking at it, "Susan."

"Yay!"

I shake my head and clap my hands once again point at people until everyone is paired off.

00000

"Quinn, you realize that this is gonna just get worse."

"Yep." I keep feeding Quinton and she just stares at me, "What?"

Rachel sits down, "I think this town is a time warp and we need to get out while we can."

I stare at her and then look at Quinton then back to her, she's serious.

"When was the last time you went to sleep?"

"Uh..."

"Stop recording and go to bed."

"But baby..."

I get up and walk into the living room, I listen to her groan before she follows me and sits on the couch, leaning against me with her eyes closed. I smile kissing the top of her head and then Quinton's, yep this just perfect.

"Mom, where are you?"

"Alaska." I look at Rachel, "Take Quinton and go nap, I'll cook and clean."

Rachel kisses me, "So in love with you."

"More in love with you."

She takes Quinton and walks up the steps as Erika walks in from the kitchen with Lea behind her, they look so guilty. I raise an eyebrow and lie back on the couch turning on the TV.

"I see Alaska has gotten closer."

I nod, "We decided it was best in this living room, less snow."

"We're going to my room."

"Door open." I look at her.

She stares at me, "We're gonna be practicing, shouldn't I close the door?"

"Nope."

"Q and mama are sleep."

"I've seen Rachel sleep through fireworks and Q sleeps like a rock unless you scream." I lean up on my elbows, "Do you plan on screaming?"

She glares at me, "I hate you."

"I hate you too." I lie back against the couch, "Hi again Lea."

"Hi..."

"Told you she was rude." Erika leads her up the steps.

00000

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"France."

I keep cooking as I hear her walk in, I look over my shoulder and Lea is standing beside her looking around the room.

"Why can't you just say where you are?"

"Why can't you look for me first?" I look at Lea, "Hungry?"

She nods, "But I'm vegan."

"Yep, so is my wife and that thing beside you. If you wanna stay it's fine..."

Erika has moved behind her and is shaking her head and waving her hands rapidly. Lea looks back and Erika just leaves her hands up and waving from side to side to the nonexistent beat. Lea looks at me with a wide grin, it's contagious so I smile back.

"Thank you but Erika offered to take me to dinner."

"Oh, that's why you were doing the thing." I smirk at Erika's blush, "Well go have fun, drink and be merry. Well don't really drink, Erika if you come home drunk I'll break your knee caps. Nice seeing you again Lea."

"See you at school Quinn."

0000

"What do you mean she's not home?"

I look at Michele, "As in, she's not here. I'm sorry are you confused?"

I raise an eyebrow staring at Michele as she stands on my front porch, she looks at me, she seems really surprised by that Erika isn't here and that pisses me off. I step outside closing the door, I light a cigarette and look at her.

"What are you doing here?" I blow smoke in the air, "Because last time I checked you broke up with my little girl."

She stares at me, "I need to see her...you have a beautiful voice Quinn, you really shouldn't smoke."

"Answer me."

She looks down then she looks back at me, Erika has been chasing after this girl for quite a while and now she's here. Chasing her.

"I need to see her. That song she wrote...I just know..."

"Stop. Go home."

"Quinn..."

"Go home, she's not here and when she comes back I'll her know that you showed up."

She turns around as Lea pulls into the driveway, I watch her stand there, partly hidden in the darkness. Erika gets out the car and walks around to the opposite side looking at Lea as she leans down into the window. She leans in kissing Lea, Michele gasp as they continue to kiss, she steps off the porch and walks across the grass and gets into her car and peels out, Erika stands up straight staring over her shoulder, I watch her shrug then look back at Lea leaning back in to kiss her. I shake my head and go in the house to flip the porch light on and off before I head up to my office. I pull my hat out and dump the names into one bag and grab my other one opening it up and dropping the slips in it.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Office."

She walks into the room in no time and sits down looking at me, she pulls off her beanie followed by her hoodie as she leans back in the chair.

"No smart ass answer?"

"Michele just left. She was looking for you."

"Oh...that was her car huh?"

"It was. You like Lea?"

She shrugs, "She's cute and she's funny." She stares at the hat, "What?"

"Pick."

"What?"

"Just pick?"

"No speech? No riddle? Nothing?"

I shake my head and nod toward the hat, she leans forward and takes out a slip of paper opening it.

"Be happy."

I smile at her, "The hat has spoken."

"I don't get it..."

"Be happy." I look at her, "Stop chasing your tail and be happy chasing someone else's. Get it?"

"No."

I rub my temples, "Be fucking happy! If you wanna kiss Lea or fuck her, or if you wanna nail every Cheerio in school then do it happily. If you wanna date Lea or you suddenly fall in love with Avery then do it happily. You're my daughter, I just want you to be happy."

She stands up and walks around hugging me tightly, she kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you mom."

"Yeah, I love you too."

0000

AN: So after I finish this I'm gonna do another one called 'Parallels'

Chapters will shift between Quinn and Erika.

Also the song is called 'Kiss me' by Ed Sheeran


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is not the last chapter because I can't end it.

Summary: Nationals and graduation.

0000

Letting them do an original song for National's is amazing but letting them do a whole original set is winning with Erika and Lea leading the team to a championship. Erika walks on to the stage in her loafers, black slacks, a white shirt buttoned down tucked in, red suspenders, red Chuck Taylor sneakers, and her acoustic guitar. She smiles standing in front of the microphone , she smiles at the crowd and starts strumming her guitar in her effortless perfect way.

"_My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down. Says girl, quit fooling around. I told her, "I love the view from up here. The warm sun and wind in my ear. We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love." _She smiles, "_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine, mine, all mine. Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love." _

Lea walks out on to the stage with a smile, watching her as Erika keeps playing.

"_My heartbeats like a drum." _

"_A guitar string to be strum." _Erika smiles at her, _"A beautiful song to sung." _

Lea pecks her on the cheek, _"She's got blue eyes deep like the sea, that roll back when she's laughing at me. She rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine." _

As they go into the hook again they start dancing around the stage, Lea walks up behind her and stands beside Erika plucking the strings.

"_And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along. And I will you in my mind, the way you make love so fine." _

They stand on either side of the microphone and start singing to one another as the song comes to the an end. They've been dating since regional's and they're incredibly cute and it's been hell on every meeting. Michele argues with Lea, she tries to kiss Erika, and Erika is just trying to move away from it all. It's really irritating, but I think what makes it worse is when they sing together and the lingering looks. I know Erika is trying her hardest to move on but Michele isn't making it easy. I watch Michele sing with Charlie, they're just friends but they might as well be dating, but they have amazing voices. When they finishes they go into the final song effortlessly, this time Erika stands between Lea and Michele, they practiced this one without me.

"_I wanna be drunk when I wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed." _Erika looks at Michele, _"And never an excuse I made up, tell you the truth I made up." _

Michele looks at her, _"What didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all."_

"_Love will scar your..." _Lea places her hand Erika's faces turning her head toward hers, _"make-up lip sticks to me. So now I maybe lean back there." _

Erika looks at her guitar, _"I'm sat here wishing I was sober..."_She looks at Michele, _"I know I'll never hold you like I use to." _

Erika turns around and walks away from them changing her strumming pattern as Mitch starts dancing around her, suddenly it's a nice steady beat going. Erika, Skywalker, and Charlie are strumming in a nice melody.

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house." _Skywalker starts in a low soft voice, _"if things go wrong we can knock it down." _

"_My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind and it's all for you." _Avery walks up to Charlie putting her hands on his shoulders.

Lea walks from the front and Erika walks up, going behind her like she's following her as Mitch and Susan move up starting to dance to the beat.

"_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm."_

Lea turns and looks at her, _"If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on." _

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down." _

Michele turns around, _"And out of these things I've done I think I love you better now." _

The stage goes quiet, Erika has stopped play, as well as the guys, Avery steps forward looking at Charlie.

"_I'm out of sight. I'm out of mind. I'll do it for you all the time." _

Charlie smiles at her, he's nervous because I don't think this was planned, _"And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now." _

Erika looks up and looks over her shoulder Michele then looks to Lea pulling the guitar over her head and wraps her arms around Lea, picking her up and spinning her around.

"_I'm gonna paint you by numbers, and color you in. If things go right we can frame it and put you on the wall." _Erika lets her down, twirling her around.

Lea puts her arms around her neck, _"And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before..."_

"_And now I'll surrender my heart and swap it up for yours." _Michele walks toward them.

Avery looks to Skywalker and he steps over walking in front of Michele backing her up as Erika and Lea go through the hook. It looks perfectly choreographed because everyone slowly follows suit.

"_I know I love you better now." _

The stop moving and the music stops as the crowd erupts in a loud cheer, they bow and hug but Erika is carefully avoiding Michele, my God. Are you kidding me? This was a lesbian soap opera and they loved it...I'll plot later. I watch them come to their seats and I look at Erika, she looks at me and smiles sadly but she's holing Lea's hand. I grin and kiss her temple, as long as she's okay.

00000

"And in second place..." Schue opens the paper and can barely hide his smile, "Vocal Adrenaline, that means your winner is THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

We start to jump and down cheering, Avery is kissing Susan, Mitch is kissing Jessica, Kevin and Skywalker are doing some dumb saw dance, and Erika is holding the trophy above her head howling until Lea kisses her, she almost drops the trophy but I grab it. Michele is celebrating until she looks at Erika, I can see her heart break but she turns away hugging Amber.

"MOM!"

Erika runs over and hugs me.

"We did it."

0000

It's the last day in the choir room before graduation, I didn't make it a requirement but they insisted. I'm sitting where they usually sit as they sit with the underclassmen as the senior's sit in front of us.

"So, we wanna say thank you."

"You're the best teacher we've ever had."

Susan, sniffles, "And we're really gonna miss you. I'm graduating because of you."

"Me too." Skywalker grins, "I mean no one wanted to give me a chance because of my family but you didn't give up on me."

Avery grins, "I found strength I never knew I had because of you and love." She looks at Susan, "Without you I would have never gotten close to her."

Chris wipes tears off his face, "You came with me with I came out to my grandpa."

"You convinced my parents to let me go to London." Mitch blows me a kiss.

Jessica takes his hand, "And I get to go with him."

"You helped me with my NYADA audition." Michele smiles sadly, "And you have always opened your home to me."

Lea grins, "You're always there for me."

"In short mom," Erika smiles, "We love you."

She looks over her shoulder to the band and the music starts, tears immediately spring into my eyes.

Michele closes her eyes, _"Those school girl days, of telling tails and biting nails are gone. But in my mind I know they will still live on and on." _

"_But how do you think someone who has taken you from crayons to perfume." _Avery wipes tears off her face.

Chris smiles, _ "Oh it isn't easy, but I'll try." _

"_If you wanted the sky I would write the sky in letters that would soar a thousand feet high."_They sing together, _"To Quinn with love." _

Mitch and Jessica look at each other then me, _"The time has come for closing books and long lost __looks must end." _

I notice Michele look at Erika who is watching Lea.

"_And as I leave I know I'm leaving my best friend." _Erika and Lea sing together, Lea wipes a tear of Erika's cheek.

Avery closes her eyes, _"A friend who taught me right from wrong and weak from strong, that's a lot to learn." _

"_What can I give you in return?" _Chris sings through his tears.

Erika closes her eyes, _"Oh if you wanted the moon I would try and make a start."_

"_But I would rather you let me give my heart. To Quinn with love." _They finish together.

Tears stream now my face as I stand up and look at them, they walk up wrapping their arms around me. I love these kids.

0000

"Four years have gone by, a lot has changed in those four years. We've made friends, lost friends, fallen in love and in lust. We have found ourselves and we lost we ourselves all over again, trying to find guidance where we can." Erika grins, "That was the original opening to my speech and it was boring and lame and so stereotypical. I asked my parents and Rachel told me to sing and Quinn, well we've all had her for a teacher at some point. She gave me an eraser."

Everyone laughs and I smile at her, she shakes her head and looks up.

"I just want to say, in all honesty, that we've graduated. It's over now, this chapter in our lives. We will remember some and forget other, a lot of us will leave, a lot of us will stay, and some of us will come back. Most of us never want to look back again when we leave but we have to remember one thing, we all have a hat of destiny, something that leads us to the right place at the right time. If life ever gets too hard just remember your hat is always ready to take the call."

She steps back grinning and everyone jumps up screaming as they throw their hats in the air, I smile sadly, graduations are never easy. Erika kisses her hat before throwing it up above her head then she reaches up the podium taking out a top hat and puts it on.

00000

Erika POV

My moms took Quinton and left the house for me and the glee kids for a graduation part, well it's more of a senior class party but we want mama to believe that it's just the glee kids. It's almost midnight and I'm setting up the fireworks, it's something we do in Lima at midnight the senior class sets off graduation as a kind of a passing the torch thing. Pretty much everyone is drunk off their asses but I'm pretty sober, my biological parents are drunks so I don't really like to drink. Bad memories, every once in a while I will if it's a glee only party or something but in groups like this I don't really like to drink. It's been a long day, mama has been crying every time she looks at me and mom is no better, she just stares at me like she's having some internal monologue.

"Do you need some help?"

"No. Go away."

"Erika..."

I look up, "You can't do this to me, I'm happy. You're just mad I'm not chasing you anymore."

"I just wanna know if you need help."

I glare, "Hold the flashlight."

She grabs the flashlight and I start tying down the fireworks, she doesn't want me, I know it. Not the way I wanted her, she just doesn't like that I moved on. I can see it in her eyes, Avery can too, and Susan keeps telling me to listen to the hat because she's just as bad as mom. Avery told me that I need to just let Michele go and move on, she also asked me if I wanted her to stomp out Michele but I told her not to.

"I heard that Lea is going to Stanford."

I nod, "Weird right? I didn't even know she was going to a college in California."

"I'm gonna miss you...so I got you something." She hands me a card, "Open it."

I open the card and there is a plane ticket in it, I raise an eyebrow and take it out biting my bottom lip.

"What is this for?"

"Uh, I figured you could come out to visit me..."

I look at her, "Why would I come visit you?"

"We were friends before."

"No." I stand up, "Before you showed interest in Eddie you were just another annoying kid in glee club. We were not friends."

"You've always been in glee."

I nod, "But I'm not annoying." I shrug, "I had a crush on you, I fell in love with you, and you broke my heart. This is the part where we go back to the beginning."

"Meaning?"

I hand her the ticket, "When we were nothing."

She walks away and I exhale, why does she do this? Why can't she let me go? Lea walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist and I throw an arm around her shoulders. She pecks me on the cheek and I smile at the crowd.

"Okay guys, let the countdown begin!"

We count from five as I move down below to light them as Lea moves beside me, we stand in the crowd as Skywalker picks up the plunger he built, it's attached to the wire thing at the end and he just pushes buttons and they fly up and explode. I wrap my arms around Lean kissing her on the cheek and stare up with everyone else. I look over at Michele and she's staring at me, I don't think she's been watching the show at all. I worked pretty hard on it too. I try to look away but I can't and when another one explodes I swear she's mouthing 'I love you' or something to me. I turn away and look up at the sky.

Lea looks at me, "This is amazing. You have to show me how you did this."

"Sure." I kiss her.

She smiles then looks back up, "Amazing."

This is was I like about Lea the most, she's always so attentive, I go to museums with her and she comes to little indie shows with me or listens to my new songs and she doesn't push me to get more interested in school. But she's my friend too, we didn't start dating right away and I like her a whole lot. I think I could fall in love with her.

0000

By the time the party is over, the backyard is a mess but luckily the freshmen and JV Cheerio's are back there cleaning, under Avery's command. She and Susan are doing God knows what in God knows what part of the house. I pull my shirt over my head and I hear Lea gasp, I look at her and she's covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm not implying sex or anything just...uh...my shirt smells like beer."

Lea shakes her head, "I'm sorry...it's..."

"It's fine. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, it's fine."

She smiles at me and I smile back before I undress and pull on sweatpants and a white shirt. I walk over to my desk and pull out black shorts and shirt handing it to her. When she starts undressing I turn away from her.

"Why do you have the top hat?"

I look over, "Oh that's my hat of destiny."

"Your hat of destiny?"

I nod, blushing, "Yeah, see my mom is a firm believer in the hat of destiny and she got me one for Christmas to take to college."

"That's so cute."

She lifts the hat and looks inside, luckily I took the slips out because I don't wanna explain that. She puts the hat on, grinning and I smile at her, funny enough I've never seen anyone wearing an actual top hat. She walks up and kisses me, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. She's so beautiful and sweet and gentle .

"Tell me more about the hat."

"Like what?"

She shrugs, "I'm thinking it's important."

"Well, when we have hard choices...or when we're too scared to see what is in front of us then the hat kinda of helps."

"Like names?"

"Names, uh quotes, and once song lyrics."

She take the hat off putting it down on the desk then she gets into the bed, she looks at me with this look and I get into the bed with her. She smiles as I lean over her and move down kissing her on the lips softly. After five minutes I have to roll on to my back, Lea is a virgin and she is very set on staying that way until she has at least been in college two years. I don't blame her, virginity is important and losing it to someone that doesn't love you...you regret it. You regret it every single damn time it crosses your mind. You regret how it happened in a bed in their bedroom, with a movie playing in the background, and candles around the room.

"Erika, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm falling for you and I'm falling. I know that you will never love me the way you loved Michele, first loves mean a lot, but I'm falling for you."

I look at her, "I think I'm falling for you too..."

"You're not just saying it?"

"No, I would never do that. You're right I'll never love you the way I loved Michele because when I do fall in love with you it'll be the way I love you and you only."

She smirks kissing me, "Mhm, baby , you have a way with words. Almost makes me wanna give myself to you right now."

I grin at her and she just stares before cuddling against me, her head is on my chest and my arms around around her waist.

"Mama is gonna freak out when she sees us."

She snuggles into me, "Maybe the hat will lock the door."

0000

AN: Yeah this isn't ending for at least a few more chapters

Plain White Tees - Rhythm of Love

Ed Sheeran - Lego House and Drunk


	11. Chapter 11

AN: A lot more Faberry in here. Like Faberry family moments

Summary: Quinn and Rachel have to come to terms with their first child leaving for college.

0000

Quinn POV

"You can't go to college if you're gonna be having sex."

I look at Rachel as she stares at the cuddling bodies of Erika and Lea, they're fully dressed right now, yep Rachel has lost her mind. Erika is still half sleep and she's just lying there with one eye closed and Lea has her head on Erika's chest. I sit down at the desk, yawning, it's 8 in the morning and I tried to stop Rachel but she insisted on making sure the house wasn't burned down. It's still standing but after finding Susan and Avery naked in our bed she's just close to losing it.

"What time is it?"

Rachel puts her hands on her hips, "IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING AND THE HOUSE SMELLS LIKE SEX and BAD CHOICES!"

"Too early." Erika groans, "I'll come down in a minute."

Rachel goes to start yelling again and I pull her out the room, we go down to the steps and she goes into the kitchen to immediately start cooking. I sit down as Avery and Susan walk down the steps looking at me with a grin before heading out the house.

"Rachel, baby, come in here."

The tiny brunette walks in and sits on the couch, I put an arm around her waist to pull her close. I kissed her on the cheek, placing my hands flat against her stomach. She looks at me and I smile at her, kissing her lightly. She lightly kisses me back then leans against me while I lean against the arm of the couch.

"We can't let her go to college."

"Baby, we can't do that."

"Yes we can. You don't want her to leave either."

I nod, "Well of course I don't, I love her, she's our first kid, but she has to move on just like Quinton."

"Oh my God, we have to keep Quinton stupid."

I laugh because I know she's partly serious, she blamed me last night for not giving her time to be prepared for Erika leaving. I told her that I was taking it just as hard and she said, 'OUR FIRST CHILD! WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THIS ONE! IMAGINE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WHEN QUINTON LEAVES!'

I kiss the back of her head, "We're not gonna keep him stupid."

"I know but...but...couldn't you have made Erika dumb."

I laugh, "Not possible."

"She's got your brains."

We do these things, refer to Erika like I had her because we have so much in common that anyone would believe she's my biological daughter. Erika walks down the steps in my old Yale sweatpants, which have been missing since her and Rachel moved in, and a white wife beater. She smiles at me then leads Lea to the front door, kissing her before opening the front door and letting her out. She closes the door then walks over sitting down in the recliner and Rachel stands up so I sit up straight and prop my feet up on the coffee table before I take them down because Rachel gives me such an evil look. She take cares of the discipline because, according to her, I'm too soft. Though I can't really blame her for thinking it.

"We didn't have sex." Erika rubs her eyes, "Are you gonna cook?"

I look at Erika, never ask Rachel to cook, at least not that way. She takes it the wrong way, because she said it sounds like an expectation and not a pleasant family experience.

"No, you two are gonna cook and I'm gonna go put Quinton in day time clothes."

She storms up the steps.

"Diva storm out extraordinaire. I love you wife." I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

Erika walks in, "What did I do?"

I just look at her as she sits on the counter to watch me cook, for whatever reason she seems to think she would get in the way. It might be because last time she cooked her almost cut off the tip of her finger and before that she caught her shirt on fire. I chose not to ask questions because she never has a real answer.

"So, can I really not go to college?"

I look at her, "You know your mother can get dramatic. Besides we got here and there were kids passed out all over the front yard and Savery were naked in the bed."

"Why can't you just say Susan and Avery?"

"I blame Santana, she started it. Sophomore year, she started combining names and it just stuck. Set the table or something."

She hops down and starts setting the table, it doesn't take me that long to cook because I live with vegan's so I just make pancakes and tofu scramble, plus I don't really eat breakfast so I can just feed Quinton. I only eat breakfast when Rachel cooks because she gets offended when I don't. Erika walks over to the coffee pot to try and make some coffee, she usually messes it up but I'm in here now so I can just make sure she doesn't...

"Put a filter in there."

"Oh yeah, I always forget that part."

"The valedictorian ladies and gentlemen."

"Shut up."

By the time I finish cooking Rachel is back in the kitchen holding Quinton in her arms, she's put him in chino shorts and a pink polo shirt. I can see his future, he's gonna be a mini Rachel and everyone will fall in love with him. She sits in his high chair then she sits down, I lean over kissing her as I put her plate and coffee in front of her. Erika sits down with her food and I sit down next to Quinton's high chair and start feeding him. I look at Erika as she lifts her cup, slowly, drinking the coffee.

"Did you drink last night?"

She looks at Rachel, "I promised that I never would."

"I know, just checking."

"So...can I still go to school?"

"No."

"Mom..."

I look at Rachel, "She's going to school for two reasons, we've already paid for it and she wants to go."

"But she'll be leaving and she's my little girl."

"I know baby, but what are you gonna do when Quinton goes on his first day of school?"

Rachel's eyes well up with tears, "I can't think about that now. Get the hat. The hat will decide."

"Baby, the hat doesn't work that way."

"Who are you to decide how the hat works?"

I stare at her, Director of glee club therefore I am keeper of the hat."

She just stares at me then Erika burst out into tears so suddenly that it startles me.

"Oh my God, what am I gonna do without you guys?"

Rachel moves to her side and holds her, "It's okay baby girl."

"I can't go...I can't leave you two."

"You don't have to go."

I stare at them, "Are you serious?"

"I just...this family, this town is so ridiculous, I can't leave."

They hold each other and I'm not sure if I'm freaked out or happy that they get along so well.

"My baby is leaving."

Erika cries harder, "Mama!"

"Okay!" I whistle, "Stop it. Erika is going to school and she will cry on the plane. Rachel you will pound on the glass and fall to your knees while the plane leaves. But you are not staying home. You need to do at least one semester, you want to go, we have _paid _for it, and you've been talking about saying goodbye to your past and starting your new future..blah, blah, blah."

They just look at me like I'm the crazy one.

"Quinn..."

"No."

"Mom..."

"No. The hat has spoken."

Rachel looks around, "I don't see the hat..."

"I am the hat!"

They stare at me then look at one another, I look at Quinton who has flipped his food over and started making a mess. Great I'm gonna have to clean that up...I'm gonna have to clean everything when Erika...leaves. Oh God, my baby is leaving.

00000

AN: A lot more faberry family moments in the next chapter.

I wanna let you guys know I really appreciate all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

I prefer Michele/Erika as well but I got something for that.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Back with another one more family moments.

Summary: Rachel is positively disturbed that Erika can't ride a bike.

0000

Some times I wonder how Rachel ended up so dramatic, I have asked so many people and they just shrug. Right now we're in the park because Rachel decided to bond with Erika all damn day and night so now we're all bonding. It really sucks. I'm sorry, I'm all for bonding and shit but in a regular situation. Like watching TV and being reminded of something but when Rachel has a schedule for everything it loses the meaning. Quinton is a handful, okay, he was so much energy and he just...wiggles. I don't know why, I took him to the doctor and the doctor laughed at me because he said it was normal. I have only recently accepted that my son is a wiggler. He is a 9 month old son is a wiggler, it's just really strange. Of course nothing is as strange as watching an 18 year old learn to ride a bike.

"Don't let go."

"I won't."

I watch Rachel hold on to Erika as she peddles, she's wobbly and Rachel is just so proud, and I have to film it all while I have Quinton in a baby sling because he likes to run, wiggle, away. Rachel lets go of the bike and Erika is still wobbling and peddling.

"Open your eyes!"

Erika opens her eyes, "Where did you go? Mama? Mama? Mom!"

She's panicking but she's doing great and she has on a helmet, against her will but it's hard to tell Rachel no. She circles around, laughing in excitement and I'm getting it on camera. Quinton is wiggling and clapping his hands. Rachel smiles and stands beside me, nudging me.

"See baby! I told you she could learn!"

I smile putting the camera on her, "I never said she couldn't learn, I said we didn't need to film it."

"It's an important moment in her life!"

I stare, "So was the first time she had sex."

"Don't be vulgar."

I lean in kissing her then I hear the crash, I knew that it was coming. We hurry over to her, lying there with bike on top of her and holding her arm.

"I want to go home!"

0000

Watching Erika sit on the counter while Rachel bandages up her "boo boos" is just hilarious. Rachel kisses over the bandages then helps her 18 year old daughter, her taller than she'll ever be daughter, off the counter. Erika wipes the tears off her cheek and Rachel kisses her on the cheek.

"Go sit down, I'll get you some ice cream."

Erika limps into the living room and I look at Rachel, I love my family and I love my wife but all of this is just...ridiculous. She starts putting ice cream in a bowl and I laugh putting my head on the table.

"What's so funny Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

I sit up straight, "I didn't do anything."

"Answer me. What's so funny?"

"We're treating her like she's five. Let's do something age appropriate. Let's take her to a strip club, smoke some cigarettes, or see an R rated movie."

She looks at me, "I can't believe you're allowed to be a teacher."

"Just a joke, but seriously..."

"Seriously what Lucy? Our little girl spent her childhood being a little adult. And we're gonna make up for it now!"

Diva storm out. I roll my eyes, this is just...stupid. I mean it sounds like a good idea, teaching your daughter how to ride a bike, finger painting, playing hide and go seek, but when your daughter is 18 and a klutz it's more of an expensive hospital bill hanging in the distance. She's covered in scrapes and cuts just from the bike ride, I don't know what's gonna happen when we build the tree house. I didn't have a tree house and Rachel didn't try to give me one either but then again I never wanted a tree house because Brittany had a play house. I walk into the living room and Erika is eating ice cream and watching some Disney movie, wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Rachel pulls out her list, "So next we have..."

"Mama, I think we should do something not on the list."

"Why? It's all here and we even have an emergency contact."

I shake my head, "It's Finn and Harmony."

"Yes." Rachel looks at me, "They are very responsible."

I stare at her, "They panic, when it snows they bundle their kids up until they look like ticks about to explode."

"That's practical."

"It's insane!"

Erika clears her throat, "Well, I've never seen a beach before and I know Euclid Beach is pretty close..."

"That's brilliant!" Rachel smiles, "I'm gonna go call Harmony."

Rachel runs up the steps and I look at Erika leaning over to flicking her in the head.

"What?"

"We have to go on vacation with Harmony Hudson."

"Well shit."

"Exactly. Shit."

0000

Finn is my best friend, even after all the shit we went through, and I love that guy but his wife, oh she is on a different level of annoying. Like when Rachel was in full blown diva mode and sending people to crack houses while telling us about picking out songs that she should sing. Granted she didn't do it at the same time but those were two times where I just couldn't believe, I mean she sent a girl to a crack house because she was intimidated. But see it was inactive so whatever but Harmony is the person that would send a girl to a police station after planting crack on her and leaving a tip that she would be coming in. Harmony is still that person. She went to Ohio State, that's how she met Finn, and she was a star then she got into a few movies with her perfect husband behind her until she got pregnant and decided to retire on top. Her words, not mine. My wife is a much better actress. She irritates me, she knows it, Finn knows it, Rachel knows, and Erika knows it. So this little vacation, as great as it is I just...have you ever just wanted to choke the shit out of someone?

"Mom, you have that look in your eye..."

I look at Erika, "Hmm?"

"Relax. It's okay."

"No. No it's not."

She's been talking the entire car ride, I can't distract myself by playing with Quinton because we decided to leave the kids with Carol so it's only Finn, Erika, and Lea which sucks. I really don't like Lea either. She treats Erika like a child, she's always smoothing down her hair, feeding her and not in a cute way like Brittany and Santana, she's always correcting her when she messes up on a word with this really condescending voice, and she's just so...just not charming. She's like...okay she would totally ask Erika to marry her if she didn't get into college. It drives me nut!

"Mom, why are you giving Lee the Harms look?" She whispers, "Do you not like her?"

I look at her, "She's fine."

She knows I'm lying but she won't call me on it until we're alone. The car ride is over and everyone is getting out to leave me, Finn, and Erika to get the bags. I start grabbing bags and Erika looks at me leaning against the van.

"What?"

"Why don't you like Lea?"

I hand Finn two bags, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were giving her the same look you give Harmony."

"You mean that look where she wants to hit her?" Finn looks at us.

I look at him, "Take those inside."

He shrugs and walks toward the house. Erika looks at me again and I sigh grabbing two more bags.

"I just don't like the way she treats you."

"How is that?"

I shrug, "She's always correcting you and she coddles you."

"Santana coddles Brittany."

"Right, but she doesn't say things like, 'Awh baby, that's wrong.', like she's talking to a child."

"She's just joking."

"What about the carmel thing."

"It's caramel."

I look at her, "See, who gives a shit."

"You're an English teacher."

I hand Finn more bags and point him back into the house, he just nods and turns around. He knows I'm raising a teenager so he understands that I'm having a talk with you. Erika grabs two bags and I grab the last one. The "carmel vs. caramel" thing started on the way down here because Erika asked Rachel for some carmel cupcakes and Lea told her it was caramel. Then she proceeded to tell my baby she was always making little errors that showed she was from a town like Lima. I'm from a town like Lima, what the hell is wrong with it?

"All I'm saying is, you're a smart girl and she doesn't treat you like it."

Erika smiles, "Mom it's great you're so concerned..."

"Love muffin, come help me unpack."

"Coming." She rubs my arm, "But she doesn't mean any harm."

"Now."

Erika heads into the house and I glare watching her walk away as Finn comes back out, he grabs two bags.

"Serial killer Quinn."

"I still don't get that joke."

"It's not a joke. It's like you make this face and suddenly red flashes."

I grab the last bag, "Shut up."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't like Lea."

"Oh, so?"

"What do you mean so?"

He shrugs, "I mean, she's your daughter and you're suppose to care but it doesn't matter what you think. It never matters what parents think, parents are suppose to hate the person you're dating."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart Q. Always."

0000

I carry Rachel across the sand because she claims it burns her feet and I really just like carrying her wedding style because she's tiny and cute. I put her down and roll out our beach towel so she can lie down. Erika plops on the ground and immediately starts playing with the sand. I snap a picture and she looks up, putting her hands in the air, and drops sand on her head, laughing and I take another picture.

"Love muffin." Lea leans over and ruffles her hair.

Erika smiles, "This is great."

"Sand is really dirty."

"Oh."

Erika looks at the sand and stands up walking down to the water, she run the goes right into the water and goes right under. She's a great swimmer, we have a pool at home and she can swim for hours and do nothing else all day. Lea goes to join her and I growl, Rachel rubs my shoulder.

"You don't have a reason to not like her."

I look at Rachel, "Yes I do."

"You're just being overprotective."

Harmony leans up, "Exactly. Wanna know what your problem is?"

"No but I bet you're gonna tell me anyway."

"You don't want to let your child grow and learn from mistakes."

Before I can say something a few fans run up to Rachel and Harmony so I look at Finn.

"You know what your problem is? You know what your problem is?"

Finn smiles, "Isn't she great?"

"If she wasn't your wife and if I didn't accept that I would try to kill her."

Finn nods, "She's pretty too."

It's like watching a puppy in love.

"Hi !" Michele runs up and jumps on me, "Quinn!"

Now Michele, I like her, she's charming, she's funny, she's talented, and she's adorable. She moves off me and hugs Rachel, then Finn, and she hesitates before hugging Harmony. That's another reason I like her, she doesn't like Harmony. Michele stands up and Charlie walks up, still sporting the pink mo hawk with his natural blond on the sides.

"What are you doing out here?"

She grins, "Charlie works at the club here during the summer and my family has a membership so I decided to come hang out."

"She almost got me fired for breaking out into song during the lunch rush."

Michele smacks his chest, "I did not. I almost got a job."

"To replace me."

The two of them are cute, they work together but they're totally best friends because I think Charlie is just really gay. Super gay. Well she's super gay and he's her sidekick, Little Gay. Erika and Lea come back up, Erika looks at Michele and she looks at her shifting a little bit then Michele hugs her and Erika hugs her back. Lea doesn't look happy.

"Hey E, how's it going?"

"Uh great." Erika shrugs, "What are you doing here?"

Michele ruffles Erika's wet hair, "My parents have a membership at the club that Charlie works at so I decided to come hang out."

"Cool...this is the first time I uh have ever seen sand."

"I know, how exciting is it?"

Erika grins, "Really great."

Lea clears her throat and Erika's smile falters but she brings it back pretty quick as she reaches behind her grabbing Lea's hand.

"We're gonna go hang out in the house."

I grin, "Michele, you and Charlie should join them, stay for dinner."

Michele looks at Erika, "Is that okay?"

"Sure."

Lea drops her hand and walks away, Erika shrugs and smiles at Michele leading them toward the house. Finn looks at me.

"Running interference?"

I shrug, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Baby."

"Nothing."

Harmony looks at me, "You wanna know what your problem is?"

"What Harmony?"

"You don't know how to go with the flow."

I clench my jaw, "I am going with the flow. I'm fucking flowing."

"My parents tried to run interference and I almost married Finn."

Finn nods, "And you ended up in a wheelchair."

"We just won't let them get married."

"My parents..."

I put my hand up, "I will go the extra mile to fake a seizure ."

"Quinn.."

"Ah, the hat has spoken."

Finn looks at Rachel, "Do you see the hat?"

"She _is _the hat."

0000

AN: I'm just really having fun with this and I don't know why.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I love you guys, I'm so close to finishing as well.

Summary: The most dysfunctional family vacation continues.

0000

Erika POV

I think Lea is mad at me because she's sitting in the recliner and not beside me on the couch but I think it's because Michele is sitting on the other side. It's really awkward in here, like super awkward but I just feel bad for how I talked to Michele at the party because we were kinda friends and well she broke my heart but I was talking to my aunt, Brittany, and she said that her and San were friends the entire time they were broken up. I mean it's possible. Lea eventually moves back over when Michele starts talking to me about my future plans.

"I don't know E, I mean I think you should get your degree but if you wanna write then I say go for it. Your mama is totally in the industry so it could help."

I nod, "Well yeah but I don't want to use her name."

"You're not really using it. She can just let you know when people are looking for stuff. Inside trading."

I laugh, we use to watch 'Wall Street' all the time and for absolutely no reason. But it was one of our favorite movie, Michael Douglas and Charlie Sheen circa 1987. We watched it because I was going through the 80s collecting that mom has and we just really liked it.

Lea puts an arm around me, "Well, love muffin, you are _so _talented but school is very important."

"I know that Lee." I shrug, "It's just an idea."

Michele looks at me, "You're a cinephile, it's not just an idea. Imagine with Rachel would be if she said it was just an idea."

She has a point but I mean, Lea thinks I should practical, I don't know. I mean I asked my mom about it and she said that she would see every movie no matter what she was doing and mama said that it was so obvious I would follow in her footsteps. It's weird because I'm more like them, I have so much in common with mama and mom over my biological parents.

"So, Michele, what do you plan on doing with your life?"

Michele looks at Lea, "Broadway."

"Back up plan?"

"I don't need a back up plan."

"Are you sure? I mean, as talented as you are, Broadway might be a little far fetched."

Michele raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Uh, Charlie, you wanna play video games?"

"Yeah."

We share a look, we've never really seen eye to eye but we both know what's gonna be happening in this room. I don't know why Lea is messing with her, I'm gonna have to say something about it in private. I don't like to argue around people, well I don't like to argue with Lea around people. It's not like arguing with Michele because we just ended up kissing but Lea, she's just really...she can get mean when she's mad.

"I'm just saying."

Michele clears her throat, "Well don't because I didn't ask you."

"Just a suggestion sweetheart."

"Call me sweetheart again and I'll rip your tongue out and make you eat it."

"Chele!"

Lea rolls her eyes, "You're so barbaric I see why Erika wouldn't take you back."

"Lee!"

"One more word I will go _all _Lima Heights!"

"Right after you call daddy to make sure you have a good lawyer on stand by."

Michele jumps up and Charlie grabs her around the waist and I quickly grab Lea and pull her in my lap, holding her down.

"Charlie take her out of here."

Charlie nods and leads her out the house, Lea calms down as she slides off my lap.

"Lee, that was unnecessary, why did you say that stuff?"

"I wasn't being mean, I was just making a point."

I look at her, "That _was _mean, I know how you are. You were just trying to start shit..."

"I was not trying to start shit, she's barbaric and disgusting and..."

"Stop Lee."

"She comes in here, after breaking your heart..."

"Enough Lee!" I stand up, "Just shut up."

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't follow me."

0000

I don't know how to make a sand castle and it's pissing me off. Why can't I make a damned sand castle? All these little kids are around me building their own and here I am with a pile of sand. I tried wetting it and using the molding tools that mama bought me on the way here. It's not working out very well, nothing is working out well. I just wanted to see the sand, not all of this.

"Need some help?"

I look up, "Sure."

Michele sits down and starts helping me, well mostly backing the molding with more sand. I watch her and start to dig the moat, every castle should have a moat to keep out the rebels.

"I'm gonna apologize to Lea."

"You don't have to."

"I will. I don't want dinner to be awkward."

"It will be." I keep digging, "How deep should a moat be?"

"I don't know."

I look at her, "Is this good enough?"

"It's perfect."

"Great. I'm gonna go get more water."

0000

Michele

She runs down the beach and I smile, she's gotten so child like over the time she's been with Quinn and Rachel and I love it. I love the way she smiles, the way she laughs, how she furrows her brow when she's annoyed, and I'm just in love with her but I know she's over me. I lost my chance because I got scared but I don't want a life without her so I can settle with being her best friend. She comes back up holding two large buckets and sits down, she tries to blow her hair out her face so I lean up and push it back for her before going back to working on the pillar.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Wet sand."

She opens her mouth then closes it, "You make it sound...easy."

"It is."

She mutters something as she starts pouring water in the moat, she's always wanted to build a moat. She told me that when she was 10 she decided to dig a moat and made Eddie hell, they hit an underground wire and was grounded for the rest of the month. Once she's happy with the moat she wets the sand in the center, scooping it up to make a wall.

"Chele, you don't have to apologize."

"She's your girlfriend and you're my best friend, I'm gonna apologize for threatening to go Lima Heights on her."

She giggles, it's the greatest thing I've ever heard, "I knew you were getting along too well with Auntie Snix."

"Where did that come from?"

"No clue."

She grins looking at the lopsided castle and hugs me before jumping up.

"MOM! MAMA! COME LOOK!" She smiles at me, "Thank you."

I smile back, "You're welcome."

I smile at her as Rachel and Quinn come up, Rachel smiles widely as she snaps a picture.

"You two, stand together." Rachel lifts her camera and snaps a picture, "Awh this is great. How about a snow cone?"

Erika smiles, "Yeah."

"Give me money baby." Rachel puts her hand out.

Quinn looks at her, "Money on the blanket."

Erika and Rachel walk away, Quinn sits down, watching them and then looks at me with a grin.

"Quinn!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

She walks away and lifts Rachel wedding style carrying her and looking at Erika as she talks and makes these over exaggerated movements with her hands. She's probably talking about the sand castle, Erika's parents have never been accused of being called great or nurturing and I've noticed that it kept her so hidden deep inside herself. Her inner child is definitely alive.

"Chele! Come on!"

I stand up, I love her. I don't understand why I let her go so easily. When I catch up I jump on Erika's back and her hands immediately go to my legs and I bite my lip. Quinn looks at me and she smirks.

"The hat has spoken."

"I don't see the hat."

Erika looks over her shoulder, "Mama is the hat."

"Your mama is nuts." I "whisper" and she giggles.

Quinn scoffs, "Nuts about the hat."

0000

AN: The family vacation will continue with dinner in the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So this dinner. I'm trying to find a nice ending for this. Like I have an idea, I just need to get it out.

Summary: It's dinner time and the center piece … the hat.

0000

Quinn

I haven't sat in a room this tense since Blaine sung 'It's not right' to Kurt and that was intense. But right now Erika is luckily sitting beside Charlie and I ended up in the middle of Lea and Michele. It's not right and it sure as hell ain't okay. Now I won't even try to explain how the seating arrangement ended up this way but it did and I'm not happy. I frown at my plate, I don't like my seat.

"I wanted to say sorry Lea, I overreacted earlier to your comments, you were just trying to make conversation."

Lea shrugs, "It's fine, we can't all be level headed when we're irrational."

Michele turns her head slowly and Lea looks back at her with a challenging smirk but Michele just looks away. I look at Erika but she is look at Michele with a smile playing on her lips. There is a lot of tension at the table as Lea looks up, her eyes were right on Erika who is as clueless is Finn was senior year. I look to Rachel, but she's on a gag order at the moment, see Erika explained how the almost cat fight happened and Rachel lost it when Erika said that Lea had her questioning her choices. So I put her on a gag order, no talking to Lea directly or she would be sent back upstairs with no dessert, a.k.a having sex.

Harmony looks at me, "Quinn, how is your book coming along?"

"Great, thanks for asking."

Finn looks up, "Dude, you're writing a book?"

"Yeah, I don't even remember telling Harmony about it."

Rachel smiles, "I was bragging on my beautiful wife. I mean you went to Yale, taught at a prestigious school in New Haven, you've changed lives in Lima, and now you're writing the great American novel."

I blush but I know that she is trying to get a rise out of someone at the table.

"See E, I told you that you could do both. One isn't more important than the other." Michele smiles, "I'll even be in your first movie...with a script."

Erika blushes and Lea looks pissed, I feel like I'm missing something.

"You made a movie? Why haven't I seen it?"

Erika looks up slowly, "Because, it's private."

"Private? Is it bad?"

She blushes harder, "Mama..."

"You made a sex tape?!"

I look at Lea and then I look at Rachel before I look at Erika trying to disappear under the table. Michele is just staring at her plate, I look at her until she looks at me, her face is bright red and I think she's about to have a panic attack.

Rachel puts her fork down, "Answer me Erika Dianna Fabray!"

"Yes...but it's not a tape..."

"It's a DVD."

Finn chuckles, "Even I wouldn't say something that stupid."

"Shut up Finnoncence!"

I look up, "Erika, don't talk that way to your uncle."

"Fine. Shut up Uncle Finnoncence."

"Slightly better."

There is more tension. It's not right! It's not okay! I might not make it anyway, I have Whitney Houston stuck in my head. I push my hair back out of face and look at Finn, we're the only ones that are actually eating, us and Charlie. Charlie is blissfully ignorant and I'm pretty sure he's on his second plate of food right now, he really reminds me of Puck. I need to call him when I get home, show him a picture of this kid and see what he thinks.

"That's disgusting E. You made a sex tape with that?"

Erika sighs, "It was an accident."

"Even I wouldn't say something that stupid."

"Shut up mama."

I stare at her, "What was that?"

"Sorry."

As a mother she is not scared of me for whatever reason, but when she hears my "teacher" voice she tends to remember that I have an insane amount of power over her. Then again, I'm just a teacher with an ego, I like to think I have an insane amount of power over everyone. I blame the fact that I was once HBIC, shit like that sticks with you for life, which is why Santana can never be a teacher. I had her help me once, be a mentor, and you wanna know what she did? She called Michele a hobbit, she called Chris a prancy smurf, and she told Eddie -before he moved- that she was going to find some powdered sugar and and put it on his chest. She did, however, apologize to me after I kicked her out, she said the flashbacks were just too much to handle. I think it was Avery and Susan's singing Adele that sent her over the edge.

"How was it an accident?"

Erika looks at Rachel, "We were working on one of my short films and uh...we got carried away."

"Here we go with this movie crap again."

Have you ever watched the discovery channel, when like a lioness sees her cub being messed with and you know it's about to go really bad? That's the look Rachel has on her face and Charlie has gotten up and left the room, Finn right behind him because Finn knows that look better than anyone. I mean he was with Rachel for a long time.

Rachel stands up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Mom..."

"Shut up." Rachel looks at Lea, "What do you mean by that?"

Lea sits up, "I think that she's wasting her time. She's talented, but she's too smart to waste..."

"I don't think it's a waste, I'm really good. I won that short film contest at the community college."

Lea scoffs, "Community college in Ohio vs. California, you're gonna get in over your head."

I look at Lea then back at Erika, she has this look of rejection on her face that I never want to see on my child's face. Never. I feel a hand on my arm, it's Michele and she's trying to calm me down even though she knows I'm close to losing it.

"Have you lost your mind?! YOU can't TALK to MY child that way!" Rachel slams her fist on the table, "She can do whatever she wants! She is smart, she is driven, and she is talented! Nothing is gonna stop her and you, you little bit..."

"mom..." Erika stands up, "Just drop it, please?"

Erika stands up and walk out the room.

"Lea, I'm gonna drive you home." I stand up, "Go get your stuff."

"Quinn."

"Now or I'll let Rachel continue."

Lea stands up and walks out, I rub my eyes.

"Babe, can talk to E while I do this..."

Rachel nods, "Sure, take Harmony with you."

"Why can't I take Finn?"

"Because no one deserves to be in a car with you and Finn."

I roll my eyes "Come on Harmony." I look at Michele, "Maybe you can come back for breakfast, you and Charlie."

"Alright."

Harmony and Michele walk out the kitchen and I look at Rachel.

"Shoulda picked a topic out the hat."

Rachel walks up to me, "Just because you paint a vase black doesn't make it hat. Hurry back." She kisses me, "And be nice to Harms."

"Yeah, yeah."

0000

Rachel

I walk into Erika's room and sit down on the bed, she's lying there with her face in the pillow, her blond hair is a mess, and she reminds me of Quinn the day I found her lying in the same position in her dorm room after she failed a test. I rub her back and she looks up at me with confusion then she lies back down, keeping her face turned to the side.

"Mom?"

"I don't have a hat, but I know a thing or two."

"Or three."

I pluck her, "Sit up."

She sighs and sits up, putting her fingers in her hair, she looks so confused. I don't blame her, advice is really Quinn's strong suit but I can't be in the car with Lea. I'll end up ripping her fucking eyes out and making her eat them.

"How long has this been going on?"

"You don't know how long I've been dating her?"

I stare at her, "How long has she been talking to you like this?"

"I don't know mom."

"Erika."

"I guess, right when I told her I didn't wanna be a lawyer anymore. I mean she's right, it's just a pipe dream..."

I grab her face, "Listen to me, there is no such thing as a pipe dream, if you want it then it's yours. No one can take it from you and no one can stop you but you. You remember that."

She smiles and hugs me tightly, I hug her back, kissing her temple.

"You're my little girl."

"Mom."

"I'm not the hat but I have some tricks up my sleeves."

She giggles, "Maybe one or two."


End file.
